Darkest NT Evolution
by Alaer Kino
Summary: A story of the Nick version Turtles of Donnie protecting April from a stalker, Raph finding Mona Lisa, Leo turning over to the dark side, and Mikey being reunited with Kameko (from DoTT). A main story that is like DoTT but updated to current TMNT canon. A Don X April type fic with the other Turtles as well, much fun here - read please :) NeW Ch. 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Darkest NT Evolution Ch.1**

All TMNT characters were © Peter Laird &amp; Kevin Eastman, now currently Nickelodeon (with Kevin Eastman still working on the comics).  
**Kudos goes out to Kevin Eastman for his continued brilliance on the Turtles all these years. We can trust his team to give the best entertainment on this never-ending classic. Never ever stop what you do best! ****Author Note: See my main Fanfiction page for more links, info, &amp; details.**

**(This was written before Irma was revealed to be a robot. In my story, there's a real Irma that got kidnapped and replaced by the Kraang.)**  
This is a new updated mutant terrapin saga story by me with some of Nick's versions mixed into the old versions. This story will focus more on Donatello and April's relationship (with Casey butting heads with Don) and Leonardo's troubles with Karai in turn him to the dark side (and against Splinter). Along with Raphael trying to figure out Spike/Slash and get him to understand Raph and his brothers on less hostile terms while Mona Lisa comes into Raph's life. Kameko returns from "Destruction of Turtle Trust" aka DoTT in this story and Mikey finds her once again (though this is a different version how they meet and she's not killed this time around).  
If you like a real Don X April / Raph X Mona Lisa / Leo X Karai (&amp; Leo becoming evil) fic, this will be a treat for you :) Of course, the hyper mutation problem always lurks in all the Turtles in this tale too, thus fans of that I hope will like this story too.

Special thanks goes to SncTCllctr for helping me out for a bit on Raph with the clean blanket part addition :)

**Note: There's mature content due to the reality issues I often put in my stories, so it's not really for the little kiddies out there. The profanity is not censored! Please check out my NEW main site at** **ww w. cpbunnyart. com** (remove the spaces) for full downloads of some of my stories and artwork based off my fics and original stories like this one. Also check my DA site at **alaer. deviantart. com** (remove the spaces) is being updated with new art/stories and still has plenty of my old art and stories.)) Enjoy!

**All my stories were delayed by herniated disk in my neck/spine, that was pinching my nerve and affecting my right arm/hand with so much pain that postponed all my usual activities. Having a tooth abscess in my upper jaw didn't help much either. Had multiple surgeries done and slowly recovering from the constant pain. ****Note:** Many might be thinking "Why such a long delay in updating the fics?" or "What happened?" Please read this page in its entirety Please read this page in its entirety: (remove the spaces!) **cpbunnyart whathappened.h tm**  
and then you will know why much has been delayed. I hope you who read this will understand why there was such a huge delay in my stories being updated. Thank you for your patience and understanding on this. These are the issues I had to deal with while my stories went 'dead'.

Please consider buying something at my eBay auctions (URL below, remove the spaces &amp; **take out the one 'O' in coom**) and/or ordering custom artwork. I'd really appreciate any/all help! Please tell others of my situation and buy or donate if you can. Thank you. :)

**Please follow the link (remove the spaces **&amp; **take out the one 'O' in coom)!**

**w w w . ebay . coom /sch/cpbunnyart/ m. ht ml**

**My new art can be seen either on Photobucket, cpbunnyart. coom or my eBay auctions (usually eBay first then the other sites later).**

**Visit my Photobucket art album at: w w w. photobucket. coom / cpBunnyArt (remove the spaces)**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter below.**

**Darkest NT Evolution**

Donatello sighed forlornly at his table in the Lair where he did his tinkering and experiments. Metalhead stood nearby, staring as if the robot understood his creator's sadness. For nearly a year now, he observed April spending her spare time with Casey than coming to the Lair. Even when Don tried to visit April himself, he had to hide in the shadows while idiotic Casey was there for so-called study groups.

Irma was there sometimes too, but Casey made it clear that she wasn't welcomed during his 'dates' with April. Donnie heard Irma mutter plenty of profanity whenever she was kicked out of the 'study group'. Donnie wondered if Irma possibly liked Casey, something he hoped was so. If Casey was out of the picture, then Donnie could be with April more often than not. He could get April to forget about that ape Casey.

Whether or not Irma liked Casey was not a priority for Donnie. What was important to him was to keep April close to him. He saw April first, not that moron Casey. He didn't deserve her and especially not all her attention.

Didn't April remember who cured her dad as of late? When Donnie found a cure for Timothy aka Mutagen Man, he was able to reverse the Kraang's mutagen effects on Mr. O'Neil at last. April seemed to be very happy about that. She even kissed his cheek and gave him a strong hug. Donnie was sure April would return his feelings and then things could really get serious between them.

But then Casey kept on appearing, hogging all April's time away. Donnie knew Casey was not a bright person who needed a lot of help to get through High School. But why did April have to be the one to teach that dumb ape? Why?

Donnie hung his head before hiding his face into his folded forearms on the table, moaning in heartache. Metalhead clunked over and patted his back. Donnie looked up at his metal friend and smiled weakly. Even a robot could tell how much his heart was bleeding here.

"Thanks, Metalhead." Donnie stood up and decided to go to his room then. Without being told Metalhead went to work cleaning up the lab. The purple clad terrapin warrior dropped his shell on his bed, swirling emotions threatening to make his eyes well up.

He angrily brushed his wrist over his face, scowling. An image of Casey's face with that ridiculous grin of his appeared in Donnie's mind, almost like mocking him. The Turtle grit his teeth.

"What does she see in that goofball anyway?" a very jealous question escaped the Turtle's beak. "He's not one speck intelligent! Why in the world would she want to be with HIM? Didn't I make her father normal? It sure wasn't Casey. He's too stupid." Donnie covered his face with his hands, groaning in misery.

"Why can't she see I'm the one for her, not Casey? There's no way anyone could love her more than I do!" Donnie sighed as he sat up. He decided it would be best to stop thinking about April and how she wasn't returning his feelings.

He decided to go check up on Timothy. While Donnie was sure his cure was stable, he had to keep close tabs on Timothy and Mr. O'Neil just in case. They could revert back into their mutated monstrous selves if anything went wrong. The Turtle cringed thinking if that did happen, April would most certainly hate him. It would be a big blow to his pride as a scientist, not to mention demolish his heart.

As Donnie watched Timothy's home from afar, he saw the big guy leave his apartment. "Where's he going?" the Turtle wondered and followed. He felt sick with worry when he realized Timothy was heading for April's place.

The still very chubby Timothy struggled to get onto a fire escape on a building across the street from April's place. Then he climbed to a certain level and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Donnie moved his gaze to where Timothy was looking and felt his throat get slammed by his heart.

April was undressing near the window with a very sheer curtain. While it wasn't overly clear to see the details, it was enough. Hypnotized by April's beautiful bare frame, Donnie's tail swelled strong and hard as he watched too. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he gawked in stunned awe, shivering. Finally, he tore his eyes away, breathing hard in rage and lust.

That ungrateful slimeball! He was peeping on April without her knowing it! Don had a feeling this probably wasn't the first time either. It made the young terrapin's blood boil and he felt like he was about to lose his mind to fuming fury.

"How _DARE_ he look at April like that?!" Donnie hissed viciously as he clenched his fists and teeth. Killing Timothy seemed about the right punishment for this outrage, but Donnie knew he couldn't do that. He wasn't a murderer. He might be cold-blooded reptile-man, but he wasn't a murderer. Yet... Then he felt embarrassed.

"Shell, I was just doing what he was doing as well. I'm guilty too! Ohh, why did I look too?!" He covered his face with his hands and groaned in shame. "How could I not? She's so...perfect... Shell, I can't stand it! I shouldn't have looked! Dammit, now my tail is driving me crazy!"

The intense nearly insane desire he always had for April was strangling him. He fantasized often becoming one with April, feeling her body against his as he expressed his upmost longing in every position possible. And how she would express her pleasure back to him? He could only imagine. But he knew he wasn't past first base so far, so he couldn't allow himself to think such naughty thoughts.

Timothy had NO right to dare set his defiling eyes on pure innocent April. It was criminal to Donnie and he was going to do something about this injustice. He glanced back to the chubby man to see him masturbating.

Donnie grit his teeth. He found some nice hard rocks on the asphalt and chucked them at Timothy's precious binoculars, which fell from the man's other hand and to the street below the fire escape. Timothy began to swear like a drunken sailor as he quickly headed down to retrieve his now broken binoculars.

When he tried to get them, a bo staff appeared with a loud bang before him. Timothy narrowed his eyes and was about to complain, when Donnie slammed him into the brick wall of the building.

"**What the **_**HELL**_** do you think you were doing?!**" Donnie snarled, wanting to smash Timothy into the wall over and over. But if he did, Timothy probably would not survive. It took the Turtle all his will-power to restrain himself.

"What?" came Tim's cocky reply as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. Donnie pointed to the binoculars with his bo. Timothy snickered. "Oh yeah, that. I'm just sight-seeing."

"Don't lie to me, you repulsive pervert! You were watching April when she was undressing! How dare you look at such a pure angel like that?! Stay away from her, you hear me?!" Donnie growled, really fighting the urge not to destroy him.

"Wha-?" Timothy began to laugh, which made Donnie want to crush his windpipe. "I won't stay away from her, Donnie! She'll be mine someday! I love her!" Timothy spat, infuriating Donnie further. Love? Love?! That disgusting excuse of a shallow human being couldn't love anything, except his next fattening greasy fast food meal. It was lust, pure and simple. Donnie was certain that Timothy would force himself on April. He had to keep that pervert away from her at all costs!

"You don't love her! I do! I've always loved her and I'll NEVER let you take away her purity!" Donnie shouted, breathing hard. Being sexually strained and angry made the purple clad Turtle just as explosive as Raphael. "And Casey sure won't let you live if you do anything to April!" he added.

"Casey? _Pfft!_ That moron doesn't have a chance against me! And he doesn't have a chance with April too. And neither do you, freak!" Timothy boasted. He had seen April and Casey fight and go in different directions angrily. Timothy believed he had a good chance at taking April for himself then once he witnessed that.

Timothy tried to do a karate kick on Donnie, but the Turtle moved away and let Timothy crash to the asphalt in a pathetic heap. Unable to not strike him, Donnie whacked the man without holding back his strength. Man, did that feel good to hit that idiot!

"**Oww!** Donnie! That hurt!" Timothy cried as he tumbled a few feet away from the attack. "Some sensei you are! Harming your own student!"

"You're not my student and you're _**NOT**_ going to secretly watch April anymore! I'm going to make sure you don't..." Donnie threatened, starting to forget he shouldn't kill.

"Oh-ho! What? Now you're going to kill me? You cured me just so you can kill me?" Timothy shot back.

"I'll do anything to keep you away from April! Keep away from her, you filthy disgusting gutter trash!"

"Pathetic! She doesn't even like you, Donnie. You're a freak! A green freak. You're just an animal. I'm human; you're not." Timothy jeered.

"If it weren't for me, you'd still be a glob of intestinal goo! This is the thanks I get for turning you back?! Hell, I should have let you rot!" Donnie was about to bash his skull in, when a gang of Purple Dragons showed up suddenly listening in to the argument.

"How romantic! A squabble between two guys who are gonna fork over big cash to us for being in our territory. Pay the toll!" Fong demanded, he and his buddies ready with their knives and chains.

"Hey, you guys! I'm part of the Foot, so you better not mess with me!" Timothy boasted, thinking that would help him. Donnie rolled his eyes and held his palm to his forehead in disgust. What a moron!

"The Foot doesn't have any people ninjas, you dolt!" Fong cried, laughing. "Shredder has robots for that now. You're not a Foot member!"

"Am so! Here! Check out these moves!" Timothy proceeded to make a big fool of himself as he did pathetic attempts at karate katas and falling a little as they watched snickering. Fong wasn't amused.

"Jeez! Whattaya fooling around for?! Just kill him already!"

Timothy was attacked around all sides as the Purple Dragons pummeled him and robbed him. The overweight man begged for Donnie to help him, but the Turtle watched from afar, stone-faced. Fong made some of his friends try to attack Donnie too, but the terrapin warrior wasn't a budding teenager with entry level skills anymore.

Donnie made quick work of the goons and so they began to focus more on torturing Timothy. While Donnie felt intense satisfaction seeing Timothy getting strangled and beaten up, he knew this was wrong and had to stop it before the man was really killed, even though that was what Donnie's dark side wanted.

Little did he know that his animal side was mutating further, altering his usually peaceful thoughts. He did not catch on that he was in the first stages of hyper-mutation. If he had, he would know what to do to try and tame the issue.

But he didn't, since in the past when he was 14 years old, Splinter had helped him block out the growing beast in his soul, helping him find the courage to imprison it and keep it under control. Donnie wanted to believe that horrible beast would stay under control even though Splinter warned him it probably won't and reawaken someday. Still, Donnie did not like to think about the monster and eventually forgot about it.

Finally and reluctantly, he stopped the mercilessly beating Timothy deserved. Chasing off the Purple Dragons was easier to Donnie than tying on his mask in the morning. The now broken Timothy whimpered on the asphalt, bleeding and crying. Donnie glared coldly at him, strong hatred for Timothy flooding him.

Dark thoughts filled the Turtle's vision with Casey on the ground too just like Timothy, whimpering and suffering as well. It thrilled him instantly and then shamed him. For a pacifist, how could he delight in another's suffering and want their death? What was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry, Timothy. I-I should haven't let them beat you up so much." Donnie sighed, feeling ashamed and guilty. He forlornly looked to April's apartment window and the light was off. 'Sleep the best you can, my angel. I'll always protect you.'

"Here, let me take you to the hospital." the Turtle tried to offer, but Timothy screamed at him to leave him alone. Police sirens wailed close by. Someone must have called them since the Purple Dragons weren't very quiet when they gave out beatings.

Donnie made himself scarce and disappeared into the shadows. The police could get Timothy to the hospital, but those hateful dark feelings Donnie felt still troubled him. Frightened him. How could he control these new dark urges?

If he couldn't have April, what would he really do? Kill those in his way? Make her be with him? No, never! That wasn't right. It was wrong. So very wrong. What else was very wrong was April undressing in front of that window with that nearly transparent curtain. Donnie made a mental note to warn her, though he worried how she might take that. How would he know if she was having peeping Tom problems unless Donnie had been looking too. There was no way he could say he didn't look when he did. It was an accident, but he doubted April would believe that.

He made it back to the Lair and back into his room without any of his brothers realizing he was gone. They were watching a ten hour movie marathon of Super Robo-Mecha anime with other animes which were more on the adult side of things. Mikey kept turning up the volume which made Splinter shout from his room to turn it down or else they would get plenty of randori and in not a good way. Leo had to take the remote away from his little brother then.

Donnie didn't feel like watching overly sexualized anime with squealing big breasted girls doing stupid things. He needed relief, not even more lust. He pondered on how to get April to realize how bad it was to undress in front of the window. She had to know. Why did she do it? How long had she been doing it and where was he all that time missing out?

Donnie sighed, embarrassed by his rampaging lust. No, no. He shouldn't think like that. If April wanted to show her body, he'd want it to be willingly and only to him. Not view it in a pathetic desperate way like Timothy was doing. 'No, I'm better than that...' Donnie told himself.

He decided April needed more checking up on than he first thought. Forget that idiot Timothy. Let him revert back into a goo glob, he didn't care. Who he did care about was April. She needed his protection more so he thought.

'I'll tell her in a way so she knows not to undress out in the open, that's all. She can't get mad at me... I didn't see that much... Well...' Donnie couldn't help, but to close his eyes and began to romanticize a wonderfully naked April in his arms while they made love to each other. His daydream bubble popped when he heard Raph screaming at Mikey since he apparently spilled his popcorn all over him by 'accident'.

"Can't they ever shut up!? Ugh!"

Leo knocked on his door. "Donnie are you ok? Want to come watch TV with us?" Leo was concerned since Donnie came back without saying a word to them and he looked strange. The eldest Turtle brother knew something must have happened.

"No, it's ok, Leo. Watch it without me. I want to sleep early." Don lied, wanting to be alone so he could seriously work this great tension off his tail. Leo gave up and went back to his other little siblings.

Raph was viciously punching Mikey on the couch while the orange clad Turtle screamed like a girl and shouting, "RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" Leo broke the two up and slapped them both Captain Ryan style.

"Knock it off! Raph, can't you just BEHAVE and watch the damn show for once instead of acting like brute?!" Leo trying his best not to shout and cause Splinter to come out to end their movie night fun.

"Mikey dumped burning hot popcorn on me, Leo! Why the hell do you always take his side, huh? He started it!" Raph roared and slammed his fist into Mikey's stomach before he stormed off to his room. As Leo checked on coughing Mikey, he gave his brother a glare which Raph ignored.

As he went to his room, he heard strange sounds coming from Donnie's room and figured out quickly what he was doing. Whenever they were verbally making peeping sounds, it only meant one thing to a Turtle. Raph was sure he heard Donnie saying April's name in between his peeps.

The red clad Turtle shook his head. Poor poor Donnie. He was so 'sadorable' with his crazed passion for April. Raph highly doubted April would ever see Donnie anymore than a geeky friend, but stranger things had happened since. Donnie was able to cure Mutagen Man and Mr. O'Neil. Maybe April would give Donnie the time of day.

Plus, Mikey said he had found a girlfriend on the internet. Her name was Kameko and she loved anything terrapin. Raph figured she must be ok concerning that, but there had to still be something wrong with her. She seemed to like Mikey back. Raph wanted to see how long that would last when and if she ever saw Mikey for real.

Raph went topside to beat on some criminals to quell his lonesome feelings. Of all people, Mikey had a girlfriend. Mikey! If that wasn't bad enough, Leo was still messing around with Karai despite what they knew about her.

Since Raph was the only one to really get Leo to talk about Karai heart-to-heart to him, he found out some things that Leo made him promise to not tell others. It was months ago, but Raph remembered it as if it happened yesterday.

"So she actually took your fingernail clippings and her hair to be tested for DNA? And she gave you the results today?" Raph had said back then while he and Leo were alone patrolling topside. Leo nodded and held out some papers to Raph.

"Yes and I can still be with her. She's not our sister." Leo pointed out on the result papers where it said there was no relation whatsoever between the samples tested. Raph wasn't overly sure. DNA tests could be tweaked and flat out made fake on purpose. He didn't trust that witch.

"I don't know bro. She's tricky. She could have made those up herself-" Raph backed away when Leo suddenly whacked him in the face with the papers. He shook them at him as he forcefully tapped on the part where it said there was no relation.

"She's NOT lying to me, Raph! I can tell! I believe her!" Leo shouted, getting angry a little too much too quickly. Raph knew he struck a nerve and how much Leo was crazy for Karai. It was practically on the same level of insanity as Donnie's desire for April. Leo couldn't forget about Karai. He simply couldn't.

"Leo, what if you're wrong?" Raph asked seriously which caused much distress in Leo. He couldn't be wrong about Karai. She was telling him the truth, wasn't she? Obviously, Leo couldn't tell his younger brother all the details of his intimate relations with Karai. But Raph did have a good idea what they were doing together and it wasn't just sparring.

"You know what? I could care less. I just love her too much. I'll never give her up. I can't. I'll... I'll die if I do." Leo admitted, now scaring Raph. He had stared at him, feeling quite strange.

"Dude, that's intense."

"Let's stop talking about it, ok? Let's just find Dogpound's new hideout." Leo never said much after that day about Karai then. Raph figured Leo must still be with Karai since he often went to her apartment secretly.

Raph found and halted several crimes in progress throughout the night and made his way to the docks downtown where the worst sleezeballs hung out. He crouched on a tin cold rooftop as he rested for a while, watching the waters twinkle in the moonlight. He crossed his arms while still crouched and then lowered his head down into his arms forlornly.

'Everyone has someone, but me.' he thought, squeezing his eyes shut then turned his head. He pressed his eyes into his left bicep, trying to subdue his tears of loneliness.

"Now, I don't even have Spike anymore." Once he had Spike, his wonderful pet turtle, but he was mutated into a monstrous insane freak that wanted to kill his brothers. How he missed him despite what he had become. He liked the name Slash, but to Raph he was always Spike.

"Where are you, Spike?" Raph said out loud, wishing his friend-enemy would appear magically, but he didn't. He hadn't seen him since the massive mutant break-out at that Kraang lab prison. Spike helped Raph against some Kraang droids and the red clad Turtle knew that his beloved turtle friend was still there under all that evil Slash.

Then there was an earth-shattering ka-boom off in the distance. Raph shot his gaze towards the noise and saw a smoking fire had broken out on a submarine out at sea.

"Alright, baby! Some real action!" The Turtle dove into the icy waters and swam out to the disaster. People most likely needed to be rescued.

The people onboard were dropping off the sub like flies into the drink either flaming or just escaping as is. Raph welcomed the sweltering heat from the flames since his body was slowing up from the cold swim. The high temperatures raised the Turtle's core and increased his speed as he checked for people who couldn't save themselves.

There was a shrill scream and grunting on the highest level of sub. Raph witnessed a strange scientist-looking man fighting some girl and then he shot down towards her legs and feet, getting her in the calf. Letting out a cry of pain, she fell to one knee and the evil man shoved her off the sub. It happened so fast and with the burning debris around him, Raph couldn't intervene. Screaming, the girl tumbled into the water. Instead of bashing the jerk's skull in like he was about to, the red clad Turtle went after the girl.

Raph saw the girl struggling to swim despite her gunshot wound, but failing. She was sinking fast like a stone. The Turtle tried to reach for her out-stretched hand, but she slipped away since Raph had to avoid heavy debris falling off from the sub.

Angrily, Raph fought hard to catch up to the girl floating down to her watery grave. By the time he finally had her, she was unconscious from the lack of oxygen. He swam her back to the surface as hard and as fast as he could. Above the water, he didn't have time to register that she was reptilian when the sub blew up in a few more massive explosions then. He had to get her away and fast.

Swimming back to the docks was easy enough, except for the coldness of the water and his concern for the girl. He dragged her up onto dry land and then discovered she wasn't breathing. Being schooled by Master Splinter, Raph knew how to revive her with CPR.

He struggled to get her to breathe again. Pushing on her chest and breathing air down her lungs lasted quite some time before at last to Raph's relief, she began to choke up water and gasp for air. But her leg was bleeding profusely, so Raph decided to bring her back to the Lair immediately. Donnie most likely would know how to patch her up. There was no way she could go to a regular hospital and she needed medical treatment now.

Raph rushed her home the best he could without making the wound worse by jumping and landing hard on the rooftops. He steadied her shot leg and made it home in record time, but the lizard girl's green was becoming paler.

Raph looked for Donnie who was in his lab tinkering. Thankfully interrogating Leo was not in sight and Mikey was furiously typing away on the laptop while some random anime played on TV. But he stopped typing when he noticed Raph enter carrying a pretty green lady.

"Ooooo! Hot babe alert!" Mikey said in an interested tone which irritated Raph. He ignored him and held out the girl to Donnie. The purple clad Turtle yanked off the goggles off his head when he saw the blood coming from her leg.

"Raph, what happened?! Who is this?" Donnie took her and set her down on an operating table. Raph disgustedly told them both the events of his night concerning this girl and that she needed help since she was shot. Donnie went to work to stop the bleeding and to remove the bullet.

A tense-filled half-hour passed before Raph anxiously asked if she would be ok. "Well, can you save her? Will she be alright?"

"I stopped her bleeding, but she's very weak. We just have to wait and see. I'm going to try and remove the bullet the best I can. Just wait." Donnie replied, trying his hand at surgery. Should be easy enough with how intelligent he was. He made sure to reference from the laptop just in case though.

Raph waited barely another half an hour before he asked once again on her condition. This annoyed Donnie greatly. "I can NOT work with you pestering me all the time! Get out and let me work, damn it!"

Raph gave him their version of the finger and forced himself to wait on the couch. Mikey was there staring at him strangely. Raph looked to him crossly. "What?! What is it, Mikey?"

"Dude, you brought a super sexy babe home! Can we keep her? Can I keep her?" Mikey asked playfully.

"What?! Shell NO you can't have her! She's mi-" Raph tried to say when Leo appeared from his room. He must have been in deep meditation to not hear what was going on.

"Keep who?" Leo asked, immediately wanting to know what was happening. He hated to be in the dark on anything. Raph growled and huffily crossed his arms.

"Nothing."

"Raph brought home a hot mutant babe. Way better than pasty Karai; dude, she's green like us!" Mikey couldn't help but insult Karai. None of the Turtles liked her except for Leo.

The blue clad Turtle snarl-growled at Mikey, frowning. "Karai is NOT pasty! And what do you mean he brought someone home?" He looked to his younger brother testily. "Raph, what did you do this time? Who is this girl?"

"I found her getting shot on some exploding sub at the docks downtown. She fell into the water and almost drowned. I saved her, alright? She was bleeding so I brought her here so Donnie could patch her up. I couldn't let her die!" Raph scowled, glaring at Leo resentfully. Why did Leo always think that Raph was doing something wrong?

"It's good you wanted to save her, but we don't know anything about her. She could be dangerous!" Leo complained, not trusting of new people. Raph narrowed his eyes. There was no way Leo was going to force out this pretty girl. He had no right! Plus this girl was hurt and she needed Raph, er, them to help her.

"She can't be any more dangerous than Karai. So lay off, Leo!" Raph shot back, pushing past him to check on the girl again. Donnie knew exactly what he was going to ask when he entered the lab and beat him to the punch.

"She's doing better now, I think. I ran some tests on her too." Donnie said, going back and forth from the laptop and Mona Lisa, checking her pulse. Metalhead was tidying up the lab, removing blood soaked rags and trash.

"Yeah, what did they say?" Raph was never this anxious in his life. He wanted this girl to be well enough so he could get to know her better. He felt in his heart that this might be his only chance to get a soul mate here.

"She's a mutant like us, though she was human before. Not sure how she got this way, but man oh man! If I could duplicate this process, do you know what this means?" Donnie asked excitedly, getting ideas about April.

"No, what?" Raph was not interested and just wanted Donnie to do what he had to do to make the girl wake up sooner.

"I could get April to be a mutate Turtle just like us! Then she'd HAVE to like me! Ahh-hahaa..." Donnie swooned like a handsome geek, giggling to himself in a lovesick way.

"Donnie, let's go at this one step at a time. What if April doesn't want to be a freak of nature?" Raph tried to get his brother to stop daydreaming without much success. His mind was flooded with happily-ever-after images of him and April together as mutant Turtles with a clutch of eggs about to hatch.

"What? No, she'd love to be with me; I just know it. Gahhh..." Donnie drooled as he kept on living his fantasy in thought without really understanding what Raph had said. "I know she'll look even more beautiful as a mutant Turtle..."

"Isn't she good enough as she is?"

"Of course she is! Shell, I love the way she is now and always will even if she never becomes a mutant Turtle. She's already a mutant anyway. I just got an idea after seeing your lovely green lady friend here. That's all." Donnie forced himself to quit thinking of April and their many nonexistent children otherwise he wouldn't be able to help Raph's friend.

"Just get her well again, Donnie." Raph said coldly, unable to wait more. He wanted this lovely lady awake now. Donnie promised him he would do his best. After many hours, Donnie retreated to bed for sleep, but Raph stayed up. He watched this lady intently and kept rehearsing on what to say to her when she was conscious again.

'I can't sound like a total dork. I need to impress her. Oh Kami, please, please don't let me mess up!' Raph prayed, clutching his hands together towards the ceiling. Raph had some time to soak in this green beauty he had saved while he practiced his lines mentally over and over.

She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail and a pink scarf around her neck, plus a belt on her hips. She was naked otherwise and the most exquisite creature he had ever seen. From her perfectly pronounced breasts and soft smooth curves, Raph was instantly attracted to her.

He dared to touch her again, but thought better of it. What if she woke up to see him touching her while she was out? She would think he was groping her instead. Boy, that would ruin everything then. He could forget about her being an acquaintance, let alone a possible girlfriend.

Another tense hour went by. Then finally, she began to stir, making Raph's heart skip a beat. This was it!

"Ohh, man! What happened? Where's that scumbag Captain Filch? I almost had him!" the girl angrily said then held her calf in deep pain. "Uggh! That bastard shot me! I can't believe it! That asshole!" she growled, then she looked at Raph. She recognized him, amazed.

"You're one of the Turtles!" You saved my life. Thank you."

"It's what I do." Raph said, feeling instantly stupid. What a dorky thing to say! He sounded like Mikey, ugh! Why couldn't he have said something more sophisticated? He shifted nervously on his swelling tail which caused him to forget his perfect rehearsed lines. Why couldn't his stupid tail leave him alone? Curse his hormones!

"So, you got a name?" D'oh! Again he thought he sounded dumb, but the girl didn't act like he did. She smiled softly. "I'm Mona Lisa."

Raph decided to take a chance and help her off the operating table. "I'm Raphael." He paused, looking her over in pleasure. "So...how did it happen? You know, your mutation. Who was that creep trying to kill you?"

"Well, that's a long story, but the short story is that I was a physicist in college when I was kidnapped by that wacko Captain Filch, the bastard who shot me. He wanted me to work for him, but I knew he was up to no good. He was getting weird chemicals and weapons from some strange men that I suspect are alien brain things. Weird I know. Anyway, I went to destroy the submarine's nuclear reactors to get rid of his lab and when it exploded, I got turned into a mutant." Mona explained then winced as she leaned the wrong way against the table. She changed the way she was standing, but the pain only intensified.

"Ow! Oof!" Mona started to fall, but quick as a wink Raph caught her, their faces inches away then. The two stared for several moments before Raph hastily aided her to the couch to lie down. He definitely felt something there when he gazed into her glittering green eyes. A spark was the best way to describe it. Maybe she felt it too?

"I-uhh, um... I'll-" Raph cleared his throat. "I'll get you a blanket." he offered, overwhelmed with emotions then. Mona Lisa nodded and whispered, "Ok." in a sweet voice, smiling shyly.

"Don't go anywhere. I mean, of course you can't go anywhere. Ugh! I'll be-..I'll be right back." Raph whacked his forehead in embarrassment. Sheesh! Why'd he have to keep sounding like a nervous dork?

Mona Lisa giggled to herself as her favorite Turtle went on the hunt for a suitable blanket. How bashful he was! How incredibly adorable and sexy he was... When she looked into his bright lime green eyes, she felt something inside of her click. She hoped he felt a click too. He certainly acted like it and man, was he ever so cute.

Raph returned with a clean blanket. Well, as clean a home in the sewers could provide. She adjusted it while he did so and their hands ended up touching. There again was that spark Raph felt before. But this time it was stronger. Much stronger. Mona couldn't deny the fire created between them was burning hotter. She knew very well as Raph did for himself that their choices in mates was extremely limited. If she wanted someone in her life, who better than Raphael?

"Mona Lisa, I know I just met you and we hardly know each other, but would you like to stay down here with me, er, I mean my family? I mean, until you get better that is. I'm not saying you have to stay down here if you don't want to. With your leg shot and all, I figured this is the safest place for yo-" Raph's nervous babbling was halted by Mona's finger to his lips.

"Even if my leg wasn't hurt, I would like to stay down here with you, Raphael..." Mona said in a way that made Raph extremely happy and whole inside. He grinned, blinking excessively, almost unable to believe his great fortune.

"Really...?" he squeaked, not caring anymore if he sounded like a dork.

"Really." Mona stroked his forearm timidly. This was all he needed to gain his confidence back. She did want him like he was praying for. How cool was that?

"So...do we kiss now?" Raph said, boldly then had second thoughts. But his worries were put to rest when Mona pulled him closer and kissed him tenderly. Being inexperienced, Raph wasn't sure how to kiss back right. It didn't seem to matter and soon he had her pressed against his plastron tightly, smooching like there was no tomorrow.

As they shared a long warm hug before Raph decided to sleep on the floor near her. She smiled gently, feeling so happy. Now she had the extra muscle to destroy Captain Filch and his gang finally.

Sure she liked Raphael very much and he saved her life, so she would be a real jerk if she wasn't fond of him. Yet, while she wanted someone in her life, she also wanted someone to help her make Captain Filch pay for ruining her life. She was a freak now and he wasn't going to get away with that.

'You're using him. Don't play with his feelings.' a voice said in the back of her mind. 'I'm not playing with his feelings.' She told herself, trying to justify her reasoning for being too intimate with him so quickly. She needed him. 'I do feel something for Raphael. I know he's the one. And he's also the one who's going to help me take down Captain Filch once and for all...'

**To Be Continued in Chapter 2! **In-depth reviews are highly appreciated! Please be specific on what you think; if you liked this chapter, say why, how so, etc.** Please ****_please_**** no more "where's the next chapter" type reviews! I beg you, none of those! **_**DO NOT**_** LEAVE 'REVIEWS' ASKING WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OR WHY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, THOSE ARE NOT A REAL REVIEWS!**  
**Keep reading to find out more on the story! Until next time. ^_^**

**Please still take a look at my eBay auctions (remove the spaces in the link below) and consider bidding/buying (if there's no auctions currently, please check back every week or so and/or request custom artwork from me). Thank you!**

**Please follow the link (remove the spaces **&amp; **take out the one 'O' in coom)!**

**w w w . ebay . coom /sch/cpbunnyart/ m. ht ml**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkest NT Evolution Ch. 2**

All TMNT characters were © Peter Laird &amp; Kevin Eastman, now currently Nickelodeon (with Kevin Eastman still working on the comics).  
**Kudos goes out to Kevin Eastman for his continued brilliance on the Turtles all these years. We can trust his team to give the best entertainment on this never-ending classic. Never ever stop what you do best! ****Author Note: See my main ****Fanfiction**** page for more links, info, &amp; details.**

**This is a new updated mutant terrapin saga story by me with some of Nick's versions mixed into the old versions. This story will focus more on Donatello and April's relationship (with Casey butting heads with Don) and Leonardo's troubles with ****Karai**** in turn him to the dark side (and against Splinter). Along with Raphael trying to figure out Spike/Slash and get him to understand Raph and his brothers on less hostile terms while Mona Lisa comes into Raph's life. Kameko returns from "Destruction of Turtle Trust" aka ****DoTT**** in this story and Mikey finds her once again (though this is a different version how they meet and she's not killed this time around).**  
**If you like a real Don X April / Raph X Mona Lisa / Leo X ****Karai**** (&amp; Leo becoming evil) ****fic****, this will be a treat for you :) Of course, the hyper mutation problem always lurks in all the Turtles in this tale too, thus fans of that I hope will like this story too.**

**Note: There's mature content due to the reality issues I often put in my stories, so it's not really for the little kiddies out there. The profanity is not censored! Please check out my NEW main site at** **ww**** w. cpbunnyart. com** (remove the spaces) for full downloads of some of my stories and artwork based off my fics and original stories like this one. Also check my DA site at **alaer. deviantart. com** (remove the spaces) is being updated with new art/stories and still has plenty of my old art and stories.)) Enjoy!

**Please consider buying something at my eBay auctions (URLs below, remove all the spaces) of anime related products and my art and/or ordering directly custom original artwork, (you'll get the original artwork and those with a digital background also get a glossy photo print as well by mail) email me. If there are no auctions on eBay currently, check back every week or so.**

**Please follow the link below (remove the spaces and change coom)!**

**www. ebay . coom /sch/cpbunnyart/m. html**

**My new art can be seen either on Photobucket, cpbunnyart. com or my eBay auctions (usually eBay first then the other sites later).  
Visit my Photobucket art album at:** www. photobucket. coom / cpBunnyArt (remove the spaces)  
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter below.

**Darkest NT Evolution**

Donnie swallowed hard as he stood on the fire escape connected to April's apartment. He was just out of sight of her window and he was waiting for her to turn the light on so he could give her a very opaque thick curtain. He nervously recited what to say to her and why she MUST use this new curtain without letting her know he had seen her undressing in the window the night before.

Unable to stop himself, Donnie imagined April disrobing for him and then making love to her. He mentally drooled as he fantasized wildly about them getting married then he having his very own clutch of hatching eggs and then he would have many sons and-...

Just then April's room light came on and Donnie knew it was now or risk another chance to Timothy peeping on her when he got out of the hospital. He knocked on the window and waited, butterflies swarming his stomach.

"Oh, Donnie! Come on in." April seemed relieved and happy to see him. That was good. Her behavior helped Donnie feel a little more confident in his efforts and so, without hesitation he thrust out the curtain.

"Here."

"What's this? A curtain? Donnie, I already have a curtain, see?" April pointed to the sheer thin one hanging over her window. "My dad said my mother made that one for me before I was born. I love it very much." Donnie began to sweat. How could he convince her to toss aside her mother's cherished gift in favor for his second-hand curtain he found after scrounging urgently topside? What could he say?

"Thanks, but no thanks. I appreciate it though. I-" April tried to give it back, but Donnie shoved it back to her forcefully. A little too forcefully.

"NO!" he cried loudly, and then lowered his voice. "You- you have to use this curtain instead. Please... It's important." Donnie looked into her eyes desperately, his worried concerns speaking volumes to her. She sensed something was off here and had to question him.

"Donnie, is there something you want to tell me? I mean, these are just curtains. What's the big deal?" she asked, shrugging and chuckling a little.

"April, I-I..." The poor Turtle struggled to find the right words. "I...witnessed a guy spying on you secretly while you-you...were undressing..." Donnie said in a way that his words were much more than what he was saying. He was too ashamed to meet her gaze then. April was a silent for a long time, then she had an inquiry.

"Did...you see anything?" Her words cut through him like a katana. He made himself look at her. He had to come clean sometime. She was his beloved friend after all.

"Y-yes..." Donnie replied, twisting his hands worriedly. This was it. She was going to tell him what a horrible pervert he was and for him to stay away forever. He waited for her usual rejection, but her next question gave him much joyful hope.

"Did you like what you saw?" she asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"**Yes! **Oh shell, yes! Your body is so beautiful! It's all I could think about since, I-" Donnie stopped himself and whacked his palm to his forehead in embarrassment.

'Oh, I'm so stupid! Now she'll think I'm a pervert for sure now! I blew it!' he thought, squeezing his eyes shut hard and shaking his head with his closed palm pressed firmly to his skull. His bright brown eyes flew open when he felt April touching his other hand.

"Donnie, it's ok. I know how you feel about me." April said gently, holding his hand with both of hers. Donnie fought hard to finally ask her something he had wanted to ask for many months now.

"Then...then w-why won't you return my feelings?" Donnie couldn't believe he finally asked that question, but he had to go on. "It's because I'm a Turtle, isn't it? April, I can change. I can change completely human if that's what you want. I'll do anything to be with you. Anything." he whispered seriously, putting his other hand together with hers.

"No, it's not that actually." April admitted. Ever since she told Casey the truth of her being a half alien and half human mutant, he seemed to think that was cool. She thought he was ok with that and everything.

But then one night when she was going over to Casey's house to tutor him, April saw Casey with some other girl. She was pretty too. Very pretty with long flowing blonde hair and a curvy frame. Self-consciously, April grew very jealous. Wasn't Casey interested in her or not? She certainly wasn't going to play second fiddle here.

April confronted Casey on this new girl which he claimed was just a poor waitress girl named Gabrielle who was trying to save for college and that he hardly knew her. April didn't believe that. She saw how Casey and this Gabrielle were laughing and talking with each other outside his front door like they had been good friends for years.

She had seen how Gabrielle gave Casey a kiss on the cheek after he helped cover her with his jacket and let her keep that jacket. It was a very special jacket that April had bought for Casey since she was beginning to like him a little, despite how stupid he was.

The fiery redhead continued on with interrogating Casey and demanded to know WHY did he give away the jacket she gave him? Gabrielle was cold and couldn't afford a jacket? Lies, lies, lies! He liked her more than April, that's what it meant. She let Casey know that too and in anger, Casey told April to just forget everything between them. Forget it all. April was glad she saw the true side of Casey then. That two-timing slime ball!

"The reason why I didn't return your feelings was because I thought I liked Casey more. But I don't think he likes me as much as I originally thought." April confessed, giving Donnie a lot of hope now.

"Oh no?" The Turtle couldn't wait to hear more on this. While he was saddened to know April had liked Casey more than him, the odds were finally turning to Donnie's favor.

"Well, lately, I caught him with another girl named Gabrielle. He gave away a very special jacket I bought for his birthday to that girl. I told him about it and he got mad. We're not speaking anymore." April grunted in disgust.

"It's just as well. I don't want to be with a guy who plays the 'rotating-multiple-girlfriends' game. You know?" April was in favor of dumping Casey once and for all. Maybe she should be with Donnie instead. She could trust that Donnie would never cheat on her ever. He practically worshipped her. He'd never harm her. Never.

"Casey's cheating on you? I'll gladly beat the snot out of that bastard for you, April. Just give me the word and it'll be done." Donnie promised, really hoping she would command him to give Casey the beating of a lifetime. But she shook her head.

"No, no. I don't want an enemy." she said with a sigh. "I guess Casey's not for me, that's all." April said a little sadly. Donnie put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes longingly.

"Then, am I the one for you? I know you're the one for me..." Donnie said ever so sincerely. They stared back at one another then as if under a spell, Donnie lowered his face towards hers. April let him kiss her to see if she could feel any kind of intimate attraction. He didn't seem to notice that she wasn't kissing back much as he tenderly pressed his mouth against hers passionately.

Donnie clutched her tightly to his body, intensifying his kisses into more lewd ones as he moved onto her neck. In moments, she was on her back on the bed with him on top. Still, she tried to sense any kind of romance here. She allowed him to suckle her neck and hug.

Then April's eyes flew open as she felt his left hand trying to sneak under her shirt. Realizing what he was attempting to do, April felt a bit worried. Was she ready to be touched by Donnie like that? Would she ever be ready? He already was expecting it and she doubted he'd give up on such after seeing her nearly nude before.

She tried to push his hand away, but he didn't seem to understand, his hand climbing over her right breast. She ended the kissing and shoved him away, glaring. How dare he!

"Get _**off**_!" she shouted, surprising poor Donnie instantly. She pulled her shirt down in a huff, her eyes thin angry slits. Donnie finally realized that he had gone too far.

"Oh no... April, I'm- I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to-...to... Uhh...um..." Donnie appeared to extremely embarrassed. He was so entranced to have finally kissed April that he lost control and attempted to grope her. He wanted to be one with her so much that his brain completely stopped working all together. Sheesh, he was royally screwed now. April should be condemning him any second.

"It's ok, Donnie. Really. It's ok." April said quickly, turning away. Donnie squeezed his eyes shut in agonizing shame.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have gone that far...so quickly."

"I said it was ok, Donnie!" April said forcefully, wanting him to drop it. "Let's just get this curtain of yours up now, huh?" She was eager to get him to think of other things. And do other things other than trying to get her.

Donnie welcomed a chance to get away from that awkward situation and aided her in getting that curtain up. Things seemed to get somewhat back to normal so Donnie figured he was probably forgiven. She didn't seem upset anymore. He decided to chance another question before he started to head home.

"April... You...You like me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Donnie. You're my dear good friend." April gave him a gentle smile that he cherished, but he wanted more.

"No, I mean, like a-... Like a boyfriend..." The Turtle's bright brown eyes hunted for the truth in her blue ones. April hesitated as she thought it over. Did she really really like Donnie or not? She wasn't sure yet.

"I...I don't know, Donnie. We just have to wait and see. Ok?"

"But-but didn't you feel my emotions when I kissed you? I think, no... I know I'm in love with you." Donnie said in a strong serious tone. Again that love-trance spell returned and Donnie came close for another kiss. April warily kept their bodies apart, but she let him hold her face to his. Still she didn't really feel any kind of attraction despite his affectionate smooching.

Finally he left and she was somewhat glad. She knew he had a powerful crazy crush on her, but not full blown-out love! Could she really love Donnie as much as he loved her? She just didn't know. It would be unfair to say she loved him back when she didn't. She worried somewhat Donnie might do if she couldn't love him. Would he just force himself on her then? His drive to be with her was uncanny and extremely strong.

April read enough stories on problems like this. Crazy lover-boy goes after a girl who doesn't like him, then "BANG" she's killed for rejecting him. 'Donnie's not like that. I know him.' April reassured herself. 'Splinter taught him better than that.'

The image of Donnie staring at her with intense love and devotion made her feel strange. She wanted to like him more than a friend, but right now, she just didn't. Maybe she was still hurting over losing Casey? She wished she knew how to let go and start over. And soothe poor Donnie.

"Mom, what do I do?" April asked out loud to her mother in Heaven. "What do I do now?"

A few days later, Leo perched himself on top of a water tower as he scanned the city below for additional trouble. Already he had stopped several crimes. Three muggers, two gang fights broken up and one rapist seeking serious medical attention. While his blue eyes searched, his mind wandered back to Karai. He thought of what Raph said that she could have had those DNA papers forged and that they were sister and brother after all. And every time he touched and tasted Karai, he was committing incest.

He grit his teeth while furrowing his green brow. It can't be true! They couldn't be siblings, they just couldn't be! Leo knew deep down inside he actually didn't even care if they were. He knew who he wanted and that was Karai. And only Karai.

Her hot wicked nature drew him to her, beguiling him into doing dark things he normally wouldn't do. That empowered him and made him feel invincible. So very unconquerable. How he loved to be the boss, the leader, the king over all. He would command and others would obey without question.

Leo fed off Karai as she fed off him, both physically and mentally. Every position, every entrance was explored many times over. The maddening lust that he kept hidden from everyone in shame was finally being relieved and shared with Karai.

He could finally be himself without pretending to be so proper and perfect or needing to worry about what others thought of him. It felt good to let go. She absolutely adored how salacious he could get with her. The way she flirted in such a dirty manner always set him on edge, desiring more and more.

Leo shivered in delight, his tail swelling harder. He envisioned their last encounter, Karai arching her back and screaming his name in wild lust as he hammered his passion into her. Ragged breaths escaped him then as he struggled to calm down, eyes tightly closed. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. He couldn't go to Karai now. She was probably asleep since it was nearly two in the morning.

He opened his eyes and narrowed them. Why not now? Why did he have to wait?

'I'm so sick and tired of depriving myself of what I really want. I crave freedom... Freedom to do what I want, when I desire to and how I wish to do it.' Leo thought darkly.

Something deep inside him no longer cared about being good and decent. It was hard to explain, but whatever it was made Leo let go and finally do whatever he pleased. And he was really enjoying himself now. Despite feeling somewhat ashamed, he pushed away those feelings and hurried off to Karai's apartment.

Karai was having trouble sleeping. She was very annoyed from the day before. Shredder was cracking down hard on everyone in the Foot Clan. Anyone slacking off or not doing enough was either tortured or killed. Karai felt she was getting the worst of it since Shredder expected much from her. Maybe too much. He knew all too well what she was doing with Leonardo all these months and he expected her to get the blue clad Turtle on their side at all costs.

"Leonardo's very fond of you, Karai. He'll do whatever I command to keep you." Shredder had explained to Karai, who was very enraged and embarrassed to have her secret intimate relations shown on a screen while Rahzar, Fishface, Stockman, and a Kraang alien were present. Apparently, the Kraang, being curious aliens, were recording her love sessions with Leo and had shown Shredder their findings.

"That is utterly disgusting! How can you have sex with an animal?" Stockman cried, very appalled. Rahzar and Fishface were snickering amongst themselves while the Kraang alien observed with interest. Karai felt so humiliated that she felt like cutting all their eyes out. Still, she had to save face here and not let them get to her. Soon, she will be the new Shredder and then they will be bowing to her and begging for mercy under her rule. How she would become the new Shredder, that was the problem.

"But Father, how can I get Leonardo to join us? Just because I sleep with him isn't going make him turn. He's too much loyal to that rat master of his." Karai had told him, but Shredder gave her another shocker.

"You WILL make him join." her fake father demanded.

"Like I said before, how?" Karai was getting very miffed here.

"Become pregnant with his child."

"_What?!_" Karai hissed, taken aback. She couldn't believe what he was asking of her! Have a baby with Leo? At first, she was against such a notion, and then she realized it might be a good one to better herself within the Foot Clan. If she was heavy with his child, Leo would be more inclined to stay permanently with her. His loyalties with his brothers and rat master would have to shift over to her instead.

Karai was getting more ideas then. With the promise of becoming the new leader, Leo may join the Foot more easily. She knew how much he always wanted to be the boss of things. It would appeal nicely to him and he would think if he was the leader of the Foot Clan, that would mean less problems for his family.

That way, Karai would always be second-in-command without threat of being overthrown like she was with Tiger Claw. Best of all, with the way Leo adored her, she could easily control him Leo into doing her wishes. He would be the figurehead while SHE would be the neo Shredder. This was becoming a very good plan to Karai. Leo had the strength she knew she could use to topple those in her way. No one would be able to stop them!

After seeing the DNA results between her and Leo, it did say there was a probability of relation, though very minimal. Still it was there. That meant that Leo's rat master Splinter was really Karai's true father. And Shredder must have been the one who killed her mother; who else could have done it? As much as she didn't want to believe the DNA results, she had to. And her resentment to Shredder was growing as she plotted against him.

Regardless of what she knew, Karai had the lab create an altered paper report of the results saying there was no relation. She just didn't care anymore. Leo was the only one she found exciting in her boring empty life and she wasn't going to give him up. He could fulfill her emotionally and physically in ways no one could. This had to be the true love she desired and needed. He simply was the one.

"Yes, Karai, go have some more crazy sex with your pet. Have his hideous freak baby, I want to see that." Fishface said in a demeaning tone, irritating Karai. Rahzar laughed. "Yeah, when you're done with him, try us out too! Let's see what kind of zoo comes out of you then! Ha ha ha!"

Stockman wanted to voice his opinions on how a normal human reproducing with mutants would be impossible plus disgusting, but in fear of being beaten, he said nothing. He was very low in the pecking order here. Karai angrily whipped out her katana to attack Rahzar and Fishface, but Shredder's sharp tone forced her to stop.

"Enough!"

"Father, they're insulting me! I have to-" Karai's words were cut short when Shredder suddenly leapt into the air and landed near her, smacking her blade away with his own razors on his fist. She gave him an angry hurt look which he ignored. She was not his child after all. She was a tool to use against Splinter and his freak sons.

"Stay close to Leonardo, Karai. Do what you must to get him to join me. As soon as you are expecting, tell me immediately. I want to train my grandson as soon as possible." Shredder said coldly. What dark revenge this would be if Karai could get pregnant by a mutant freak. Hamato Yoshi would be certainly devastated.

"Yes, Father." Karai replied, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. Rahzar and Fishface kept chuckling to themselves until Shredder yelled at them to go back to doing their duties. He ordered Stockman to monitor Karai once she was heavy with child and ensure that there would be a successful delivery.

Stockman obeyed out of fear and irritation. He didn't want to be changed back into a horrid fly monster again. It was hard enough stealing some of Donatello's retro mutagen before. Karai glared angrily at the scientist and she left the room. And that was that.

Ever since that horrid day, Karai had been planning endlessly how to topple Shredder. She was so deep in thought as she laid in bed that she didn't acknowledge that someone just entered into her room through the window.

As if invited, Leo slipped into her bed eagerly. Whipping out her hidden dagger under her pillow, she held it against his throat. Leo grabbed the arm holding the weapon and pushed it away from his jugular.

"It's just me!" Leo whispered, taken back at her sudden attack. He should be used to it though. She often attacked him whenever he came near without her permission. As crazy as it sounded, it thrilled him to no end. It was exciting to cheat death.

"Leo?" She frowned. He never did this before, getting in bed with her without her prior authorization. She thought she had him trained right, but maybe not. "What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she hissed, turning away from him.

"I missed you." he purred, putting his arms around her nearly bare frame. With only her thin nightgown on, he could easily feel her body welcoming his caressing digits. Karai sighed, shaking her head, and then smiled almost evilly.

"You miss having sex, that's what you really mean." she pointed out, letting him prod and twist. For a goodie-goodie, he knew how to be very naughty. She had taught him well in that department. After some alluring foreplay, she pulled off her short nightgown while still laying down. Then forcefully, she rammed her buttocks into his groin to entice him to pick up the pace. She didn't have to wait long for him to express his powerful lust then.

"No, I missed you... Really..." Leo insisted, clutching her close and nibbling her neck. She scoffed and moaned at the same time. "Don't lie, Leo. You suck at it."

He turned her over half way to face him so he could lower his lips to her breast. "You mean like this?" he asked with a mischievous sexy grin. Karai closed her eyes in deep pleasure while stroking his bald scalp. She was glad he came over, even this late. She needed this sex to relieve her stress. Apparently, so did Leo. She was sure her bed would break any moment when at last, the sweet ending came.

But it wasn't over for Leo. As they often did, they made love into the morning. Leo rested with her for some time before he started to leave, but she stopped him. "Leo, let's get married." she said, enjoying the stunned look on his face.

"Married? You? Me? Get married?" Leo babbled, his blue eyes widening. This was too good to be true! Karai wanted to marry him? All this great sex and now marriage which meant forever sex? This just keeps getting better and better!

"Well, you want to get married or not?" Karai asked with an edge to her tone. He better say yes...

"Heh, sure! Why not? I mean, we love each other. Why shouldn't we get married? Y-yes!" Leo grabbed Karai and pulled her out of bed, swinging her around in mindless joy. "Shell, I can't believe this is happening to me! I'm getting married!"

"I want us to have a baby too."

"And we'll have a baby too! We'll- what? Huh?! A baby?" Leo was already overwhelmed with delight. She wanted a baby as well? Wow! Was Kami smiling down on him, granting all his wishes?

"A baby? You're not kidding, right?" He had to be sure here. Karai smiled coyly while nodding, playing with the ends of his blue mask. He let her stand on her own and she draped her arms behind his neck, hugging. Her naked body pressed against his own, thrilling him. He enveloped her with his muscular green arms, hugging back.

"Anything for you, Karai. I love you so much..." Leo said softly, happy tears brimming his eyes. She smirked in a strange malevolent way. Those were the words she wanted to hear...

"You'll do anything for me?" she asked, still cuddling him close as he caressed her backside lovingly. "Mmm, yes... Anything..." he breathed.

"Then join the Foot Clan."

"What?!" Leo pulled away from her and gave her a distrustful stare. "Join the Foot? I can't do that!"

"Why not? You said you would do anything for me. Emphasis on the 'anything' part." she pointed out. Leo felt incredibly foolish then.

"No...! I meant anything for you! That's what I meant!"

"This IS for me, Leo! I need you to join the Foot Clan. I'm sick of working for Shredder! I want you to take over and be our new leader. Please Shredder tortures us, forces around like slaves! He's a merciless dictator, Leo! You know that! Please, help liberate us! Please...!" Karai faked out several realistic sobs as she leaned on him, acting like a desperate damsel begging for help.

"I... I have to think about it..." Leo finally said, moving away from her and heading towards the window. Dawn was approaching and he didn't want to be seen topside in the daylight. Karai grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't you dare leave! Not just yet..." She kissed him passionately which he returned in wary caution. Splinter said to be careful around Karai. She was highly trained with being deceitful. But she couldn't be lying about getting married or having a baby. She seemed to really mean that when he looked into her eyes. The way they made love, they should have a baby soon enough once she stopped taking her pills.

Leo stroked her naked body as she intensified her regular kisses into hungry raunchier ones. Lust returned to Leo as he took her once more, this time on the floor. He just couldn't get enough of her it seemed. And she couldn't get enough of him either. She constantly kept making lewd comments causing him to push himself harder and faster with unrestrained abandon. He had to impress her by showing off what a strong lover he was. He had to be absolutely perfect at all times so she wouldn't get bored and look elsewhere for her dirty fun.

Karai easily could get another guy, but Leo certainly couldn't go get another mate for himself. He didn't want to besides; he wanted her and only her. He couldn't imagine himself with other girl. She was the one.

Changing positions, she then rewarded his tail with service that made him shiver in wicked delight. He left feeling very satisfied, but filthy as well. He knew Master Splinter would NEVER approve of his relationship with Karai. It was very dishonorable and shocking, but it felt so good to be so kinky with her and have her pleasure him back in such ways he could only dream of before.

"I just can't let Splinter find out. That's all. I'll be ok if no one ever finds out what I'm really doing." Leo reassured himself as he stealthily went home in the ever brightening light of day. Then in horror, he realized he left his mask, belt, joint pads, and his swords at Karai's apartment. He couldn't go back and get them now. It was too light out and he just got under the man hole cover. He was in such a hurry to get home without being seen that he forgot to put his gear back on.

"Oh SHELL! I'm so damn stupid! How can I train without my katanas? Oh shit! My poor babies!" Leo cursed, as he angrily stomped down the ladder. Leo knew he had to visit Karai again that night, but Splinter expected them to help train April. Each of them had to spar with her every night. And it was Leo's turn this time.

April! She could help him. Er, somehow. Maybe she would let him off the hook with the sparring and let him be with Karai. Then again, Leo wasn't sure. April didn't approve of his relationship with Karai even back when they didn't have sex. This was bad. Very very bad.

Leo tried his best to rush to his room to get his spare gear and hoped Mikey would let him borrow his Kusari-gama. Maybe he could get away with using his bokken, but that was like a baby toy to him now. Donnie seemed to be locked up in his lab while Raph was strangling Mikey on the floor near the blaring TV. He noticed Leo slam his bedroom door and looked up.

"Uncle, uncle!" Mikey screamed, kicking and gasping for air. "I'm sorry I pissed on your comics, Raph! I'm really really sorry! It was an accident!" Raph looked back at Mikey and glowered.

"Like HELL it was an accident, you little troll! You did it on purpose because I wouldn't let you read them! Don't fucking lie!" Raph roared, tightening his grip on his throat. Mikey finally kicked him off and Raph's shell slammed into the TV, cracking the glass as the set and Turtle fell over. A little explosion happened afterwards. Raph jumped away in time.

"Ohhh, _**NOOOO**_! The TV! The TV, oh God, nooo!" Mikey screamed, crying instantly. He looked over the remains of the smoking device and whipped his head angrily at Raph. "The TV's DEAD! Raph, you KILLED the TV!"

"What?! ME?! You're the asshole who flung me into it!" Raph seethed. Splinter had made Mona Lisa stay elsewhere with the help of April since he didn't want a female in the Lair all the time distracting them. He didn't like how Raph was lacking off his ninja training and sent Mona Lisa away for the time being. It put Raph in an even more cankerous mood than usual.

"You were the asshole choking me! Then I wouldn't have been the asshole who flung you into the poor innocent TV! Butcher!" Mikey shot back. Raph held up a fist and grit his teeth, growling and trembling. Killing Mikey would feel so good right about now...

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Splinter shouted, entering the living room. Raph and Mikey immediately began to blame each other for the TV's untimely demise. Donnie came out to inspect the damage and was tsk-tsking.

"We'll have to get another TV. This one can't be repaired. I can ask April to get us another one." Don said, by then Leo was cleaned up and wearing his gear again, minus the katanas.

"Aw man! Now we can't watch anime anymore. Well, I guess I'll just go to bed then." Leo said, yawning in a fake manner. "Long time patrolling. Nightie-night."

"Leonardo, where are your katanas?" Splinter asked, suddenly putting Leo on the spot. His brothers were curious too as Leo rarely was seen without those swords he deemed as his precious "babies".

"Oh, those things." Leo tried to act as if it was no big deal that his trademark weapons were missing, but it wasn't working.

"Yes, those things." Splinter said in a way that Leo knew if he didn't come up with an acceptable answer, he'd be in hot water and cooking soon.

"I-, uh, must have misplaced them. Yeah, yeah! I misplaced them. I just have to go through my room and find them that's all. I was up polishing them all night and I must have put them someplace I normally don't. Eh heh." Leo laughed nervously, sweating.

"Up all night? You just got home." Raph pointed out, alerting Splinter that something funny was going on here. Leo gave Raph a vicious "you-shut-up" look then.

"Hmm..." Splinter stroked his beard and leaned over, staring straight into Leo's deep blue eyes. He searched long and hard, seeing deception in his eldest son's eyes as he suspected he would see. He was hiding something serious. Splinter decided he would not pry the truth out of him. Yet.

"Until you're ready to tell the truth, Leonardo, I expect you to train April right now. With your katanas. Go. Now!" Splinter commanded and Leo started to head topside to the area where the subway station tracks went on for miles and called April. He was grateful to get out of that one by the skin of his teeth. Unfortunately, Splinter knew something was up.

"Leo?" April was surprised to have Leo calling. She expected Donnie would, but after that night they first kissed, he was keeping his distance on purpose it seemed. Maybe he was actually giving her some space for once?

"April, I'm in trouble." Leo said simply, alarming her. She gripped her phone. "What's wrong, Leo? Are you hurt?"

"Not really."

"Not really? What do you mean, not really? What's going on?"

"You know it's my turn to spar with you today, right?" Leo didn't like to be alone without his main weapons, but a short dagger was better than nothing. He had to get April to help him get back to Karai's place as soon as possible.

"Yeah so?"

"Well, I left my weapons...some place and I can't get them because it's daylight. Master Splinter wants me to train you now, but I can't because I don't have my katanas. I need your help to get me to the place I left them at."

"I can go get them for you. Where'd you leave your swords at?" April was stunned by the force of Leo's protest then.

"NO, you can't! Uh, I mean, I need to get them myself. Do you have a huge cloak or something for me to wear topside? That's all I really need from you and not to tell anyone, ok? Please April." Leo hated to beg, but he was getting desperate here. "Just come down here with it. Hurry up."

April scrunched her face in annoyance as Leo hung up on her. "When did you become such a big jerk? Ugh." She searched her room, then the rest of her house until in the attic she found a large dusty brown cloak with a hood. "This should do it." she said to herself and headed to the subway tracks. She called his name out, her voice echoing down the long large corridors making the place seem eerie even though it was day time.

Suddenly, behind her, Leo appeared almost like a ghost and she whirled around in fright. "Don't do that! My gosh, can't you just say something first instead of popping behind me?"

"Sorry, it's a habit." Leo said with a shrug, not seeming that overly apologetic.

"Here's your stupid cloak." April held it out to the Turtle. He grabbed it and threw it on, checking it over. "Did moths have lunch with this thing? Where'd you find this?" Leo complained, wrinkling his muzzle. "It stinks."

"Sorry, but that's the best I could find at the last minute. I found it in my attic." April frowned, then softened her expression and pulled out her tessen. "Ok, let's spar."

"Uh, not now, April. I've got to get my katanas first remember? Just wait at the Lair for me." Even though April was looking right at him, when she blinked, he was gone without a sound.

"Sheesh, maybe we should start calling you the 'Ghost'. You disappear like one." April shrugged and went to the Lair. Splinter was mediating and so she went to find the others. Mikey went to her first and warned her to steer clear of Raph. Even though he was sleeping, he could wake and erupt like a volcano any second and when could she get them a new TV?

"What happened to the old one?" she asked and then saw her answer. "Sheesh, did a bomb go off in here?" April noticed Mikey was doing a sloppy job of cleaning the exploded TV parts. He looked to his left then his right before he cupped a hand to April's ear to whisper.

"Raph killed the TV." Mikey tried to keep his voice low, but somehow Raph heard him inside his room. The red clad Turtle flung open his door.

"I DID NOT! Mikey, I'm gonna kill you!" Raph proceeded to chase Mikey around the Lair when Donnie approached her cautiously.

"H-hi..." he stammered, hand behind his head in a sheepishly manner. He was still ashamed for trying to grope her a few days ago. He figured he'd stay away and wait for her to contact him first. If she did, then she couldn't be angry at him anymore. And here she was. Whew!

"Donnie, do you know what's wrong with Leo lately?" April asked, seriously. Donnie dropped his arm and looked at her, concerned. "What do you mean?"

"Just now, he called me because he said he left his weapons topside some place, but wouldn't let me help him get them. He just wanted me to give him a cloak so he could go out in broad daylight and get it himself. He's hiding something. Do you know what it is? I'm worried." April wasn't just worried, she was curious too. She had a sneaky suspicion that Karai had something to do with it and Leo was in trouble. And that he needed help, but wouldn't ask for it outright.

"Come to think of it, you're right. He was acting strange this morning. He never leaves his katanas anywhere except strapped to his shell. Something's up." Donnie wondered what it could be. Was his older brother trying to take on Shredder all by himself?

"I know. Let's spy on him." April suggested and Donnie agreed. "Let's."

**To Be Continued in Chapter 2! **In-depth reviews are highly appreciated! Please be specific on what you think; if you liked this chapter, say why, how so, etc.** Please ****_please_**** no more "where's the next chapter" type reviews! I beg you, none of those! **_**DO NOT**_** LEAVE 'REVIEWS' ASKING WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OR WHY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, THOSE ARE NOT A REAL REVIEWS!**  
**Keep reading to find out more on the story! Until next time. ^_^**

**Please still take a look at my eBay auctions (remove the spaces in the link below and change coom) and consider bidding/buying (if there's no auctions currently, please check back every week or so and/or request custom artwork from me). Thank you!**

**www. ebay . coom /sch/cpbunnyart/m. html**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkest NT Evolution Ch. 3**

All TMNT characters were © Peter Laird &amp; Kevin Eastman, now currently Nickelodeon (with Kevin Eastman still working on the comics).  
**Kudos goes out to Kevin Eastman for his continued brilliance on the Turtles all these years. We can trust his team to give the best entertainment on this never-ending classic. Never ever stop what you do best! ****Author Note: See my main ****Fanfiction**** page for more links, info, &amp; details.**

**This is a new updated mutant terrapin saga story by me with ****SOME**** of Nick's versions mixed into the old versions ****THOUGH NOT SO MUCH FOR THE LATEST/CURRENT NEW EPISODES - THIS FIC IS MORE BASED OFF THE OLDER NICK EPISODES****.**

**(****KARAI'S NEW SERPENT MUTATION WILL HAPPEN DIFFERENTLY IN THIS FIC THAN IN THE SHOW UNLESS THERE ARE VOTES TO NOT HAVE HER MUTATE - VOTE NOW WITHIN YOUR REVIEWS!****)  
****This story will focus more on Donatello and April's relationship (with Casey butting heads with Don) and Leonardo's troubles with ****Karai**** in turn him to the dark side (and against Splinter). Along with Raphael trying to figure out Spike/Slash and get him to understand Raph and his brothers on less hostile terms while Mona Lisa comes into Raph's life. Kameko returns from "Destruction of Turtle Trust" aka ****DoTT**** in this story and Mikey finds her once again (though this is a different version how they meet and she's not killed this time around).**  
**If you like a real Don X April / Raph X Mona Lisa / Leo X ****Karai**** (&amp; Leo becoming evil) ****fic****, this will be a treat for you :) Of course, the hyper mutation problem always lurks in all the Turtles in this tale too, thus fans of that I hope will like this story too.**

**EXTRA NOTE: Leo X Karai and Donnie X April (real treat for Apriltello lemons in this chapter!**

**Note: There's mature content due to the reality issues I often put in my stories, so it's not really for the little kiddies out there. The profanity is not censored! Please check out my NEW main site at** **ww**** w. cpbunnyart. com** (remove the spaces) for full downloads of some of my stories and artwork based off my fics and original stories like this one. Also check my DA site at **alaer. deviantart. com** (remove the spaces) is being updated with new art/stories and still has plenty of my old art and stories.)) Enjoy!

**THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER WAS DELETED/LOST BY MICROSOFT ONEDRIVE CLOUD DRIVE SERVICES AND I COULD NOT RECOVER IT NO MATTER WHAT (I TRIED FOR DAYS ON END WITH UNDELETE PROGRAMS &amp; ONEDRIVE'S RECOVERY OPTION WITHOUT ANY SUCCESS AND I DO NOT RECOMMEND ONEDRIVE FOR YOUR CLOUD DRIVE NEEDS!)**

**DAYS WORTH OF WORK WAS LOST AND I HAD TO REWRITE THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER COMPLETELY. SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

Please consider buying something at my eBay auctions (URL below, remove the spaces &amp; **take out the one 'O' in coom**) and/or ordering custom artwork. I'd really appreciate any/all help! Please tell others of my situation and buy or donate if you can. Thank you. :)

**ww w. ebay . coom /sch/cpbunnyart/m. ht ml**

My new art can be seen either on Photobucket, cpbunnyart. com or my eBay auctions (usually eBay first then the other sites later).  
Visit my Photobucket art album at: ww w. photobucket. coom / cpBunnyArt (remove the spaces)  
**Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter below.**

**Darkest NT Evolution**

Tracing the signal from Leo's T-phone was proving to be very time-consuming in finding out where the blue clad Turtle had gone. It seemed unable to pinpoint where he was due to something interfering with the signal.

Unable to do much else about it, Donnie happily volunteered to train April instead of Leo, even though he had been up all night tinkering in his lab. Tiredness forgotten, Donnie gleefully got his bo staff as he led her to the room where the terrapin warriors sparred. This was going to be great! They could go spy on Leo once the tracking device found him.

Splinter was mediating and didn't know that Leo wasn't the one teaching April. In his deep mental state, he heard the faint battle cries of sparring and left it at that, thinking all was in order.

In the practice room, April was going all out, trying to prove her level of skill as a kunoichi. Donnie lost count how many times April caught him off guard. He kept on daydreaming of her in his own naughty way and then she would take him down over and over. While April enjoyed winning, she knew he wasn't trying his hardest at all.

So she demanded that he fight back for once and when he did, she began to end up underneath him as he won the next matches. Victory was easy to obtain since April was still a beginner. But, like always, Donnie made sure to be extra gentle with his perfectly-delicate-precious April. He was having so much fun and she seemed to be too.

Pleased that he seemed to be actually fighting back, April felt happy. She was laughing and to Donnie's joy, she wasn't yelling at him to get off whenever he was over top of her. The purple clad Turtle's confidence increased enough to try and attempt kisses while she was underneath him.

Unfortunately, she would always move away and resume the sparring. She waved her tessen in a taunting manner, baiting him to attack. He went to her, though more hoping to just get her beneath him and try again for kisses.

After a while, April felt that Donnie wasn't really taking this sparring session seriously like she was. He was being way too easy on her even when he did fight back. She could sense it. It was more like he was just playing, not training her like she wanted and needed.

Even when he brought her to the mat, he did it without much force and it was bothering her immensely. Instead of throwing her down, he practically laid her down like precious china. Did he think she couldn't handle anything rough? Did he think she was just a low-level fighter? A weakling who couldn't ever fight for real?

This time as he hovered over her, she managed to knock him over onto his shell with her on top instead. Unbeknownst to her, Donnie enjoyed that move very much and relished having her straddling his torso. She ignored the goofy pleasure-filled expression on his face as she held the razor edge of her tessen to his neck in a threatening manner.

Donnie gave her a happy longing gaze that angered her. Why wasn't he alarmed? She was about to cut his throat open here! So, she was right! He wasn't taking her seriously, not even a little. She would show him!

She raised the blade up swiftly, ready to strike the Turtle without mercy. Donnie took her hint finally and blocked the oncoming attack with his bo staff. The tessen blade bit into the wooden pole fairly deep, surprising him.

April was stronger than he thought. Well, he knew she was strong, but more in mind. Maybe April wasn't the overly fragile creature he liked to believe.

He was convinced of this further when April continued her attacks relentlessly. On purpose, he allowed her to get the upper hand and fell backwards onto his shell, pretending to trip over his own feet with bo staff in hand.

April's tessen blade chased after his tender throat and the redhead found herself over top the Turtle once more. Donnie couldn't help but utter a love-sick chuckle. His beloved April was straddling him again...yay!

"Donnie! This isn't a joke! We're supposed to be sparring! Stop going so easy on me! It's really _**really**_ insulting! I'm a full kunoichi now!" April scowled, a sour frown on her face.

"I want you to attack me as if I were Karai! I can handle it! Come on!" She swiped with her sharp metal fan in his face, hoping to get him to truly fight back by actually cutting him for real.

But in a second, Donnie knocked the tessen out of her hand with one sweep of his bo staff and used the other end to get her off of him, tripping her into a clumsy heap to his left side. Before she could blink, the spear blade from his bo sunk into the mat near her right ear. She looked at the metal and then to him, stunned. Whoa!

"Are you _sure_ you can handle it?" Donnie asked her with a open hand out and grinning all-knowingly. April growled as she took his hand and he easily hoisted her up into standing. But in a sneaky suave move, Donnie pulled her forward, causing her to lose her balance and fall against him. She clung to his shoulders to regain her footing.

Flabbergasted by that bold move, April stared up at him in shocked disgust with their faces close. Then, she saw the strong affection in his bright playful eyes. Somehow, it melted away her angry feelings and she felt a strange spark light up within her. Confused and embarrassed by feeling a slight attraction there, April straightened up and went to the bench nearby to rest.

Naturally, Donnie followed her. He sat beside her, offering up a towel so she could dry her sweat off. She took it and thought hard as she wiped her face and neck. The Turtle watched her in adoration, which he tried to hide whenever she glanced his way. This was now a delicate operation.

Donnie was certain that he had noticed some sort of interest in April's eyes moments ago. With a slick move like that, how could she not fall for him? He did see a twinkling spark there and he had to coax that glowing spark into a roaring flame at all costs.

Now that he was successfully in French kissing stage with her, he just needed to woo her further. Perhaps with a fancy romantic dinner while on a fantastic date to the local museum. But how could he bring it up and not blow it? Maybe he should try for something smaller for a first date. Maybe he could...-

"Donnie, will I ever be as good as Karai? I mean, could I really take her on by next year if I train every day? I mean, I'm a real kunoichi now. I bet I could take her." April said then, jarring the happy Turtle out of his romance-filled thoughts. Donnie didn't want to answer that question. Karai had been training all her life just like Donnie.

April barely had two years worth of training, well until the next 4 months it would be two years. April certainly had the drive, but just not the experience. No matter how long or hard April could train, Karai would always have more experience.

Donnie couldn't see how a newbie could surpass a high level warrior in such a short amount of time. He was sure that April could never surpass him no matter how hard she tried. His terrapin strength would keep him ahead, unless April used his exo-suit against him. He didn't think she ever would, but anyway, surpassing Karai would be next to impossible, especially in a year's time from now. Karai would have to make a lot of mistakes for April to win against her.

Donnie began to fret. If he spoke truthfully, April would be angry again and his chance to woo her would be ruined. If he sugar-coated a lie to make her feel good, she would find out the truth the hard way and the outcome would be even worse. Like Master Splinter taught them, 'The truth will set you free, but it may hurt like the dickens'.

"Well, um, uh... Karai has years of experience and while she does have more skill, you have something she'll never have." Donnie said in a rush to get to his punch line.

"Heart." He placed his hand on top of hers resting on top of the towel on her lap. April took in his words as open-mindedly as possible.

While the truth of her not being as good as Karai skill-wise discouraged her, Donnie's last word filled her with much joy towards him. She _did_ have something Karai would never have. It was something no amount of training could give. It couldn't be bought either.

Heart. Yes... Yes, that was good enough for her.

"Thanks, Donnie. I needed that." April said gratefully, holding his hand and giving him a kind look that made his heart soar with intense happiness. Whew! He gave an answer that didn't destroy his chance to woo her and he didn't have to lie too.

"Tell you what," the purple clad Turtle said, getting up then and pulling her into standing. "I'll spar the way you want me to. All out. But if you need me to ease up or stop, just tell me and I will. Ok?"

April smiled ear to ear. "Sounds great. Let's get to it."

While Donnie and April were in the Lair sparring, Leo was making great haste to Karai's apartment in the morning light. Hidden in the moth-eaten cloak April had given him, Leo stuck to the highest rooftops during his rushed journey. Soon, he made it safely to Karai's open window and let himself in, leaving the smelly cloak out on the fire escape.

To his panic, his gear and blades were not where he had carelessly thrown them the night before. He searched under the bed, but nothing of his was there. Leo's dark blue eyes spied Karai's closet then. She must have put his belongings in there! Desperately, he ripped open the closet doors wide open and started to rummage through the small area.

He accidentally knocked over a wooden box and the contents spilled out, creating a big mess. Growling in disgust, Leo did his best to put that box back in order when he noticed a torn photo of an attractive Chinese woman.

She had similar features like Karai, but with long black hair and softer, decent eyes. Leo stared at this raven beauty, awestruck by how stunningly gorgeous she was.

"That's my mother." said a voice. Leo turned partially to meet her eyes. Coldness and anger were in Karai's golden brown eyes. Then Leo's gaze trailed down to the rest of her. She was wearing a thin white tank top without a bra on and tight black short shorts. Instantly, lust slammed Leo, causing him to swallow hard. He forced himself to stop gawking and returned his eyes to the photo of Tang Shen.

"Sh-she's your mother?" Leo asked as Karai bent down next to him, quickly taking the photo from him in a rude manner and putting it back into the wooden box.

"Yes and don't go through my things again. Got it?" She gave him a very irritable glare that rivaled stabbing icy daggers. She put the lid on the box forcefully and lifted her head up strangely, then glared at him again.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I left my things here. I need my katanas back." Leo said testily, not liking her surly attitude when only hours before they were so intimate. "Where are you hiding them?"

"_Hiding_ them?" Karai's tone was high-pitched with an edge. She scoffed contemptuously and pushed some of her possessions out of the way in the back of the closet to get a duffel bag where she had stowed away his gear.

Leo snatched the bag from her and checked inside. His precious swords were there, whew! So were his leather belt, strap, and various smaller weapons hidden on his belt. Everything seemed to be there.

"You're welcome." she said sarcastically, standing up and going to her bed to put some socks on her bare feet. Leo's eyes followed and watched her buttocks sway as she sexily sauntered off, causing his tail to tighten even more. She noticed his hungry staring and smirked.

"Don't tell me you _only_ came back for your weapons..." she said oddly, hinting at something. Leo's eyes widened, then narrowed as he tore his vision from her. She was baiting him again. He didn't have time to mess around with her now. He had to get back and train April.

"I can't go without my gear and swords. You know that." Leo replied, heading for the window to leave. "I've got to go." Karai stopped looking for her favorite socks and went to him quickly. She couldn't let him leave. She had a lot of work to do on him.

"Wait!" she cried, grabbing his muscular green arm. "Stay a little. It's my day off and I want to be with you..." she purred, lying smoothly. It wasn't her day off whatsoever. Shredder expected her to get pregnant as soon as possible, so that meant she had to make love with Leo whenever she saw him.

Sure they had wild sex hours before, but she admittedly couldn't get enough of him just the same. As much as he wanted her, she wanted him. All the time and badly it seemed. Those raging hormones were hard to ignore.

She had planned to play with herself first that day, then search for Leo at night for more fun and maybe have him fight to get back his things. That was why she was wearing such a suggestive outfit.

Karai didn't expect him to come back so soon in the morning though. Oh well, it was easier this way. Now she didn't have to hunt him down, although she would have liked doing that just the same.

Leo sighed tiredly and relented. His hormones wouldn't give him peace besides. Not after seeing Karai dressed the way she was now anyway. She pressed her red lips to his sexily while running her hands over his shoulders. Her right hand trailed down his plastron to his bulging tail which unsheathed quickly after a few seductive strokes.

Still lip-locked, she pushed him down onto the floor, stroking him expertly. Leo's large hands swam over her body, squeezing her buttocks and clutching her breasts. His left hand tugged at her shorts, moaning into each other's mouths while they continued to kiss. She helped him get them off and to his lustful joy, there were no panties to remove next.

Karai relished Leo being inside her once again. Their kisses were getting more wild and desperate while their loins had a loving smooth conversation. But soon, the communication there became rough and by then, Karai was on her back, screaming Leo's name while he gave her his all again and again.

Leo closed his eyes in ecstasy. He couldn't imagine how he had survived those years previously without Karai. Doing it solo was all he had before and it never could truly satisfy him.

Karai entering his life not only saved him from going insane from sexual tension, but filled a hole in his heart and soul he thought never could be filled due to what he was, a mutant Turtle.

Karai didn't seem to care whatsoever about that and treated him as if he were extra special. Important even. He liked that very very much. He was addicted really. Completely and utterly addicted to what only Karai could give him which was praise, worship, and constant sex.

He did his best to make her feel good, which he did very well inadvertently with the end of his hard plastron hitting her just right. It was sheer bliss for them both as they moved their intercourse session to Karai's bed.

He neglected to look at the clock while they were laying in each other's arms kissing and making love. If he had noticed, he would have seen it was nearing lunch time. Still, lost in euphoria, Leo paid no mind to the time slipping away. He was trapped under Karai's spell of alluring pleasure. He forgot all about training April almost instantly.

With his beauty in his green arms, they fell asleep only to wake enough to continue mating. Karai couldn't help but smirk evilly when her back was up against Leo's plastron.

He was fully addicted to her like she wanted and she knew she could control him with ease. Leo may be the male, but Karai would be the one wearing the pants once they were married.

Leo was like the perfect weapon in her goal to conquer the Foot Clan. Shredder was doomed for sure. It was all coming together nicely. She waited until her beloved Turtle had his fill of her body and calmed down before getting up to have lunch.

"I'm starving. Let's eat." Karai suggested, getting up suddenly. Leo followed her, like a dog with its master, to the kitchen. She was very pleased seeing this. This was working out better than she hoped!

Karai prepared the usual dish, bloody beef tenderloin. She never cooked it past medium-rare and often had it just rare. The more bloody juice oozing from the soft tender meat, the better.

She watched the Turtle devour the rare meat, grinning. Finally, Leo seemed to have developed a taste for bloody meat like she did. Lunch was soon over and powered by fresh protein, Leo was eager to spar with her.

Although April was trying her best, Leo secretly hated training her. He didn't want to say it, but April was such a low level novice that Leo could tell she wouldn't make it far as a warrior of any sort. After nearly two years of practice, she was still a beginner. Training April with careful weak sparring was tedious and boring for Leo.

The blue-clad Turtle needed to test his limits with someone who could test their limits with him. Karai certainly was that someone. Sparring in her living room was great exercise and exhilarating fun for them both.

Karai allowed Leo to pin her to the carpet with his katana blades crisscrossed at her throat, knowing he wouldn't really harm her. But she didn't mind harming him. And as crazy as it sounded, Leo didn't mind getting a little cut here or a knick there. It was like a dangerous game that they played over and over. Next Karai would have Leo under her with a tanto to his jugular. One quick slice and it would all be over.

But as tempting as it was to do him in like she was originally supposed to, Karai needed Leo for bigger things. He would help her overthrow Shredder once and for all. Once her lovely reptilian man-beast had Shredder subdued, Karai would finish the job. The more she thought about it, the more angry she became.

Shredder never was her real father whatsoever and HE was the one who killed her mother, not Splinter like Shredder led her to believe all her life. It all made sense to her now why he was often so cold to her and not as protective as she wanted him to be. She was nothing to him, but a pawn to use within the Foot Clan.

That all was going to come to an end very quickly once she had Leo fully loyal to her and no one else. She couldn't wait to make Shredder beg for his pathetic life before she ended it slowly with plenty of torture. Then she would use Leo as a figurehead as the Neo Shredder while she would really be the real leader of the Foot Clan. Her rule would be famous and filled with joyous fun with Leo by her side.

No one would dare challenge them then once Shredder was out of the way. And the children she was to bear for Leo... They would become the most deadliest assassins in ninja history. At least, she would definitely train them to be, that is. She would create a new legacy in her name and bring glory to it.

After hours of sparring, Karai grew tired of it and became more interested in creating a family. Taking a shower together was something they did often and making love there was almost a given.

Mating with Karai with a steady rainfall of clean water thrilled Leo's reptilian side to no end. He often desired wet intercourse like this; it was in his nature. He recalled how they did it once before in a lake while hunting each other in Central Park.

It was his first time and he always cherished it, reliving the those sweet moments in memory. Now in the shower, he was savoring every second until Karai made the next move to dry off and continue their love fest in bed.

Sleep took them soon after another hour of raunchy heated love making. With Karai's backside to his plastron, Leo dozed while they were still one. It was a habit he had developed recently though Karai wasn't crazy about it. Leo couldn't help, but do it anyway. It felt so good to have a tight soothing 'glove' on his exposed tail while he napped.

Warm rays of the setting sun filled the room as they slept peacefully. The bright light hit Leo in the face, waking him. He shielded his eyes and quickly realized that he had stayed with Karai most of the day. Well, ok, he sort of knew that anyway, but he didn't care so much then. Now he cared. He was supposed to train April and the day was practically spent!

How irresponsible of him! It didn't matter that he didn't like doing it, it mattered that he did it. Splinter was SO going to kill him! In a panic, Leo slipped out of Karai suddenly, causing them both discomfort.

But he didn't have any time to worry about that. He was in so much trouble now. He used to get away with messing around with Karai at night, but not all day too. Splinter might figure out what's going on. He definitely would not approve.

"**Leo**! Dammit! That **hurt**, you asshole!" she cried, sitting up and holding herself. Leo rushed to open the duffel bag and started to put his gear back on rapidly. He strapped his katana blades to his shell as fast as he could, muttering to himself.

"Shell, I'm so so dead! Master's going kill me!" Leo fumbled with tying the knot on his belt and grabbed his blue mask off the sink in the bathroom. He had removed it and everything else he had strapped to his body when he took that shower with Karai. Now he had to get it all back on and return home before Splinter started to breathe fire.

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" Karai sneered, still aching some from his sudden rip. If Leo kept up that bad habit with sleeping inside her, they might have an embarrassing issue with being stuck together.

Rahzar and Fishface would never stop teasing her if that ever happened. And Tigerclaw! Sheesh, she did not want to hear his opinion on such a thing ever. It better not happen otherwise Karai would castrate that blasted Turtle. They could always adopt besides.

"I shouldn't have spent the _entire_ day with you. I was supposed to do other things today and I totally _blew_ it! Aw, man, _why_ the shell did you have to sucker me in today? I mean, I enjoyed it and all, but shell! I can only do that at night when no one is the wiser, you know? Oh dammit, just forget it! I'll call you whenever I get out of 'jail'." Leo scowled as he tried to leave, when Karai raced to him and grabbed his face.

"Farewell my sweet seductive criminal." she purred, kissing him hungrily. While he didn't appreciate that 'criminal' comment, she was probably right. Splinter would certainly treat him like one once he got back to the Lair.

Leo kissed his beloved back hastily. He then took off up the fire escape and to the rooftops. He left the smelly cloak behind and Karai simply ignored it. She would have it removed and trashed later.

She went back to her bed and found her tablet in a drawer of her night stand. She checked her e-mails and her personal blog. Some of her friends wanted to know how things were going with her boyfriend lately. Sala, one of her good friends, was always interested in such matters, especially the kinky details.

"Things are going quite well with him..." she said with a smirk on her face. "Things are going quite well, indeed."

After another rigorous sparring session with Donnie, April was beat. He did go 'all out' like she requested and her body was paying for it. She waited on the bench for Donnie to come back with the ice. He returned shortly and she noticed pink and brownish white sticky stuff on the ice bag.

"Sorry, Ice Cream Kitty is shedding again." Donnie explained, wiping the sticky stuff off with a spare towel. She took it and held it to her left arm. Donnie watched in silence as she flexed her back in pain while he summoned his courage to suggest something.

"H-how about a shiatsu massage?"

April was aching so badly that almost any kind of massage would have been welcomed. But she knew that it would also be another chance for him to touch her. Sneaky, but smart. Still, shiatsu was safe enough. You don't have to remove your clothes for it to be done, so it should be alright. April was fairly sure Donnie would behave. He'd better...

"Sure." she said simply, kneeling upon the mat to the Turtle's surprised delight. She crossed her arms as she brought herself down, exposing her back for Donnie to massage.

In gleeful nerdy joy, he bent down beside her and began to knead her sore tight muscles. Due to his natural terrapin strength, April received powerful finger pressure right where she needed it around her shoulders and neck.

"Ohh, yeah... Mmm, that's the spot... Yes, right there...ohh..." she purred, liking this very much. Donnie was also liking it too. A little too much. He couldn't stop himself from eyeing her prominent full rear end and luscious long legs. He forced away his rising lust and concentrated on loosening up her stiff muscles.

The way she kept on murmuring in pleasure from his massaging digits made the poor Turtle even more aroused. April was feeling much better and really enjoying the massage until Splinter made his presence known.

"_**Where**_ is Leonardo?!" he barked, scaring both April and Donnie into standing quickly. "Sensei!" they cried, scrambling to their feet.

"Why isn't Leonardo training you?" Splinter looked to April, then to his son in purple. He gave him a suspicious look.

"Donatello...what were you doing with April just now?" he asked, hinting something. Splinter wasn't blind to his children's hormone-driven ways. He had to make sure there was no funny business going on in his home.

"Donnie was just giving me a shiatsu massage, sensei." April explained, making Donnie feel very grateful. He was a bit worried she might say he was trying to feel her up when he wasn't.

He was kind of glad Splinter came when he did. The Turtle wasn't sure if he could have behaved himself much longer especially with how April was moaning from his innocent massage. It easily could have become something quite the opposite of innocent if Splinter hadn't appeared when he did.

"Why?" Splinter wasn't completely convinced. Not many could pull the wool over his eyes after all.

"We were sparring hardcore and my back really hurt. He was helping me." April said, grinning nervously. She knew that Splinter was thinking that maybe they were doing something...naughty. And to her guilty shame, she was hoping that they could.

Donnie's fingers were like magic and she was considering letting him touch her even more, in a different kind of way. He was really skilled at making her feel good and now she was interested in what else he could do...

"Hmm..." Splinter left it at that and turned his back to the two blushing young ones. They dodged a 'bullet' so to speak.

"Donatello, call your brother now. I must..._speak_ with him." the rat said strangely as if he was struggling to keep a lid on his anger. Leo disobeyed him outright and he never did such before. At least, not this blatantly. He didn't bother to call or anything. He just left his responsibilities behind.

Splinter wasn't a fool. He suspected whenever Leo was out patrolling the streets by himself, he was actually with Karai instead. At first, he trusted Leo to know better and end the feelings in his heart for Karai. But lately, he was sensing something that filled him with intense dread.

Splinter hated to think of the worst, but it could possibly be the truth. The old rat shook his head painfully as he tried to toss the wicked notion from his mind. His son and daughter...together in a horrible way and doing sick things literally made Splinter ill. Donnie noticed his master's stance wobbling as the rat held a hand to his forehead.

"Sensei, are you alright?" his son called out to him in great concern.

Splinter lifted his head and turned to glare at Donnie angrily. "_WHY_ ARE YOU NOT CALLING YOUR LEONARDO LIKE I _**TOLD**_ YOU TO? **ARE YOU DISOBEYING ME AS WELL?!**" he shouted loudly in a vicious tone, shocking and frightening Donnie and April.

In haste, the Turtle went to get his T-phone so he could call his older sibling, but he didn't answer. Splinter's patience was lost; he roared that Donnie go find Leo right now. Donnie checked the tracking device, but it still couldn't pinpoint his exact location. Only a general area was being relayed.

"I have an idea where he might be." Donnie said, hoping to calm his master with this info. It seemed to and the old rat nodded. "Good. Go now!"

"I'll go with Donnie and help, Master Splinter." April offered even though she was supposed get home and work on studying for her SATs. Splinter didn't object and gave his approval. Once they were out of earshot, April expressed her shock over Splinter's explosive rage back in the Lair.

"I've never seen sensei so angry before. Well, without Shredder involved, I mean." April tried her best to keep up with Donnie's incredibly fast pace. She had to prove she was a worthy kunoichi here. While it wasn't hard for her to impress Donnie, she wanted to impress herself. She had a tiny hope that she could still fight Karai and win. She couldn't let her tired body slow her down. She had to keep up.

"It's because of Leo. He's still messing around with Karai. Raph told me." Donnie replied, feeling pretty disgusted. How could his older brother still feel for that witch? Even if she was Splinter's real daughter, Donnie hated her regardless. Karai was April's rival so to speak and Karai wouldn't hesitate to beat the crud out of April again. Donnie wished he could beat the crud out of Karai, but then Leo and probably Splinter would be angry, so he had to ignore his hate for now.

"But Karai's his sister!" April asked, shocked and equally disgusted. "Ugh! That's really sick!"

"I know, I know!" Donnie squeezed his eyes shut. He really didn't want to talk about it. April looked away from Donnie, feeling bad too. This was such a touchy subject. When she looked back, she cried out, "Donnie, watch out!"

"Wha-?" Donnie fell back on his shell after colliding into something, or someone. He groaned and held his chest in obvious pain while April helped him up. What happened? He looked to see Leo trying to get back on his feet.

"Leo! Where the SHELL have you been?!" Donnie cried angrily. "We were going to look for you!" April added, holding Donnie's arm to support him. Leo avoided their eyes and began to walk to the Lair.

"I was trying to find my katanas." Leo said rudely.

"It took you ALL day to find your stupid weapons?" Donnie shot back.

"They're NOT stupid! I found them and that's that." Leo said simply, then heaved a gusty sigh and finally met their gaze. "Is...Splinter mad?"

"Mad? Mad? Oh-ho, I'll say he's mad... Enraged is more like it!" Donnie said, his voice raised. "He nearly bit my head off for not calling you fast enough! Thanks a lot, Leo! You got me into trouble too! I didn't get a wink of sleep last night then I had to train April for you ALL DAY! Do you think that's FAIR?!"

The purple clad Turtle often got cranky at his brothers whenever he went without sleep. He did like training April, but his sleep-deprivation was catching up to him. He had to take it out on Leo, the one who caused this mess in the first place.

"What's your problem?" Leo replied meanly, making an expression that bared his teeth. "I thought you'd jump at a chance to be with April. Are we going to go home or stand here arguing over nothing?" He turned away from them haughtily, irritating his little brother further.

"Nothing?! Hell, this isn't nothing! You're _STILL_ screwing around with Karai when we all **KNOW** she's our sister, dammit!" Donnie shouted, his shoulders heaving. "That's why Splinter's so furious! How can you do this, Leo? How?"

Leo paused for a moment, turning his head to start a rebuttal, but decided against it. He knew it would be a waste of time to get Donnie to understand. He barely could confide in Raph about this; Donnie would be dead set hearing anything positive about Karai.

"She's _not_ my sister." he simply said, then continued on home. Donnie was taken back by his brother's response.

"Not _your_ sister?! She _**IS**_ _your_ sister, Leo! Master Splinter is her father and ours too! How can she NOT be your sister?!" Donnie shouted viciously, but Leo kept on walking as if he didn't hear him. He didn't want to hear him. Donnie could tell that much. Leo simply would not listen.

Donnie hated Leo being with Karai as is even before they knew she was their sister. Now that they did know, Leo didn't care. It almost seemed like nothing could stop Leo from seeing Karai, which Donnie viewed as his brother's doom and that made the purple masked terrapin shake with intense ire.

He seethed, taking in shaking angry breaths. Concerned, April shook his arm that she was still holding onto. It seemed to help him 'snap' out of his rage as he looked down at her, his features softening.

"Let it go, Donnie. There's nothing we can do..." April said gently. Donnie didn't want to accept that.

"Karai's _brainwashed_ him..." Donnie snarled in a hateful tone. "She only wants to _use_ him... He's such a fool!"

"I know that, you know that. Leo just has to learn that someday. All we can do is hope and pray." April hoped that would give Donnie some sort of comfort, but he was still glaring angrily where Leo had gone down the subway tunnel. After a short while, his tense muscles relaxed and his shoulders slumped downward, almost as if in defeat.

"I-I...I love him so much. I... I just don't want him to get killed..." Donnie said softly, his voice a bit teary. April put her arms around him and hugged reassuringly. Donnie's arms went around her in a flash as he hugged her back. She smiled even though she was getting a little crushed.

"I understand Donnie. Um, can we stop hugging now? I'm getting squished." April kept her grin despite her aching sides when Donnie released her in a hurry. "Sorry about that." he said with a slight chuckle. April tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then, giving him a coy look.

"I really enjoyed that shiatsu massage you gave me earlier..." she said, putting her right hand onto his left. Donnie seemed extremely happy to hear that and a goofy wide smile appeared on his green face.

"Y-you did...? Really?" The Turtle was very pleased to hear that!

"Yeah... Maybe...you can come over sometime and give me another one?" April felt a little weird to be asking such, but Donnie definitely made her sore muscles feel better. Although she knew having him alone with her while getting massaged easily could lead to more risqué things, she decided she wouldn't mind now.

"Shell yeah! When do you want me to come over?" Donnie asked eagerly, maybe too eagerly. He forced himself to calm down and not get ahead of anything here. She said massage after all, not sleep with her. While he was trying to not think naughtily, April's answer gave him much aroused hope.

"Right now. You can take me home and give me a real good rub down..." April said in a very suggestive alluring tone, exciting Donnie instantly. He barely could stand the time it took for them to get to her apartment. When they finally got there, it took all his self-discipline to behave.

'Oh man, oh man, oh man! I'm really going to get to score with April!' he kept thinking over and over. Well, at least he really hoped that's what she had in mind when she said she wanted him to give her a real good rub down. 'Oh please Kami, pleeease! Let that be what she meant! PLEASE!'

"So...shall we get started?" Donnie asked, unable to wait much longer for the fun to begin. Constant visions of April posing nude on the bed and beckoning for him to come join her was filling his mind.

April put her tessen away then laid on her bed, fully clothed, exposing her backside to the Turtle. Donnie had hoped she would strip down to her underwear now that they were alone, but she didn't. Sighing quietly in slight disappointment, he went to work massaging her and feeling confused. Before she acted like she wanted sex, but maybe he was wrong.

After several minutes of him kneading her back, April turned over and sat up a little. Surprised and being even more confused, Donnie paused and looked at her. April could see in his sad brown eyes that he was puzzled and restraining himself. Since she didn't have Casey around to play with anymore, her body was being fairly starved. She needed relief and it was clear that poor Donnie did too.

Not thinking with a clear nor clean mind, April's libido decided it was time to allow Donnie to do more than just massage her back. She motioned for the tall mutant to come closer to her face, which he did quickly. She put her left hand out to his chest and ran her fingers over it in a seductive manner. His heart rate quickened, forcing him to swallow hard. He began to breathe faster in excited anticipation.

"Donnie, can you make me feel good? I mean, really...really good?" April asked slowly in a low voice, but it that same sexy alluring tone as before back in the subway tunnels, thrilling him again. He struggled not to scream in joy and tried to play it cool and be suave.

"Do you really want me to?" he asked in a similar tone even though he understood exactly what she meant. She nodded and helped him pull her top and bra off. In moments, Donnie's fingers went on a tantalizing journey over April's flesh. It was extremely exhilarating to say the least. Proud he was for not passing out once. In the past, he certainly would have, but now he wouldn't dare to miss a nanosecond of this.

Finally caressing her bare breasts with her permission was incredibly breathtaking to the purple clad Turtle. The way she gasped and moaned in pleasure sent Donnie over the edge. He had to have her... He needed to have her!

Gingerly, he slipped one hand down to her groin. He didn't want to go too fast like last time and spook her. Though he was fairly sure this wouldn't happen, he couldn't risk anything. First over her pants, then, to his joy, she helped him slide his fingers into her pants. It wasn't long before she got rid of those annoying pants. One thing lead to another and soon, he was stroking and slipping his fingers in deeply. April shivered in lustful desire, swaying her hips in deep pleasure. Donnie shivered as well. Just touching her bare wetness caused him to unsheathe without shame. The sex-starved Turtle ended the foreplay and straddled her.

Whether she was letting him have her out of lust or love, Donnie was too far gone to care either way. He knew he had to have her right now. April bit her lip as he became one with her. There was a great deal of soreness when he entered. Since she hadn't had any sex since she broke up with Casey, she had gotten tighter. Either that or Donnie was simply much larger than Casey ever could be. Donnie felt like he was squeezed with so much pleasure that he could hardly stand it. It felt SO good to be one with April at last! But through his dazed euphoria, he heard her pain-filled whimpers.

In worried desperation that April may tell him to stop, Donnie did his best to ease the hurting by taking things much slower though it took all his will-power to tame his hips. April fumbled in her nightstand drawer next to her bed and quickly pulled out a bottle of lubrication to remedy the situation.

Finally once the lube was applied, the two were able to continue on with more pleasure involved for them both. Over time, Donnie was able to gently stretch her enough to keep going in a little deeper until he couldn't go in any further, hitting her all the way to the back of her wonderfully tight cavern.

It felt so incredible to actually be doing this elusive fantasy dream of his finally. Donnie could hardly believe that he was actually having real sex with April. This was truly awesome!

A few times, he felt himself almost passing out from the thrill of it all, but he held onto consciousness. He didn't want to miss a second of his first mating session. He never felt anything so stimulating and exciting! He peeped for joy with every thrust as she moaned for more. This was so PERFECT!

April verbally expressed her passion with wild gusto while Donnie continued to made love to her. She liked how good it was starting to feel now despite that rough start they had. Donnie kept bringing himself to the teetering edge of releasing, then slowed his pace to a smooth alluring rhythm that helped April orgasm more herself.

She lost count now how many times she came and came again. Casey couldn't make her feel this good. He couldn't. He didn't have a hard plastron hitting her in the right place with every thrust like Donnie did. She hugged Donnie's head as his lips gave her breasts plenty of attention. April's seductive squeals and groans forced the animal in Donnie to be unleashed. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He needed this sex badly.

April couldn't hardly catch her breath when Donnie began to buck her wildly with violent thrusts. He pulsated her hard while they both grunted and gasped in crazed lust. Unable to stand this rough sex a moment longer, she tried to tell him to slow down when suddenly burning heat filled her.

Then another shot of searing heat hit, followed by even more. Donnie's overly satisfied moans were obvious to what had happened. It took the purple clad warrior quite some time to finish ejaculating into his beloved. He never wanted this delicious feeling in his tail to end. It felt beyond good; it was heavenly!

With her lust fed somewhat, April started to worry. She forgot to make Donnie wear a condom like she always made Casey do. Would she get pregnant? She was pretty sure she wouldn't since Donnie and her were so different, but still...

They were mutants after all. What if the Kraang had did something weird to April while she was in her mother's womb? Like make her be able to get pregnant no matter what the species? She really didn't want to think of such things now especially when she felt so good. Donnie kissed her lips lovingly then, thanking her. She kissed back, feeling that spark return. It was stronger this time. They tongue-wrestled for several moments before he strayed from her lips down to her neck, then to her chest.

Donnie continued to taste her breasts as he rested beside her getting ready for round two. While his lips played with her bosom, his thick fingers trailed down her torso to between her legs. He rubbed her with the right amount of pressure, sending lustful joy through her like sweet lightning.

April found herself instantly spreading her legs for him soon after and threw her left leg over his right, signaling him to take her once more. His tail found its mark without hesitation and began its journey deep into her. Donnie held April close as she wrapped her arms around him while their bodies got to enjoy each other again.

Donnie relished every second of this beautiful sex he was having with April. Every gasp, every moan was like music to his ears. The wet sound of their intercourse sent shivers of insane delight through him. Being one with April was something he knew he couldn't live without. Shell, he couldn't live without April period! Thoughts of proposing to April seemed like the next step as he felt himself climaxing once more.

April was sweating from the love workout and Donnie's usually cool tiled skin had warmed up well. After the third session, Donnie had a look at April's clock and realized he had been gone for nearly three hours. Leaving the Lair without letting Splinter know was not a good thing to do when his sensei was on the warpath.

Reluctantly, Donnie forced himself to stop and got ready to leave. When April suggested a quick shower to get cleaned up, the Turtle couldn't resist one last chance to mess with her. Having sex in the shower was simply great and felt so right to him.

With April in front of him, he made this time really count for something. Something for her to remember and hopefully keep on desiring him. No hard wild bucking, just smooth deliberately short thrusts while he stroked her at the same time.

April really seemed to like that very much. She kept begging for more and even collapsed against him after she released from the pleasure. He would never forget that delicious shuddering gasp she uttered when she came hard because of him.

His love deepened so much that he knew he couldn't love another like he loved April then. They were one, now and forever in his heart. He was sure she felt the same. He helped her out of the shower and get dry.

After they helped towel each other off, Donnie's eyes drank in her nude beauty as his hands felt her pale freckled skin with love and lust. He sighed in happiness when she clung to him in a hug, their naked bodies kissing. He absolutely loved every moment he spent with April like this, despite the possible punishment he may get from Splinter for 'disappearing'.

Donnie made himself leave after April put on her nightgown. April followed him to the window and he could tell she didn't want him to go. After another loving kiss, he gazed into her blue eyes that shone for him.

It was a blessed thing to see fondness like that. He adored it and felt as if April was his wife already. She certainly was so in his heart. While she looked back into his bright brown eyes, April could sense his undying passion for her. The amount of his love was incredible and endless. She knew he loved her truly and she believed she was starting to feel the same.

She wasn't worried anymore about becoming pregnant. She almost hoped she would be. She dared to believe that Donnie may actually be 'the one' here. She made herself disregard the love she felt for Casey in the past. It was time to focus on the here and now.

Donnie would always be there for her. Casey wouldn't. He cared about that other girl instead. April was so glad she broke up with Casey now knowing how much of a satisfying lover Donnie could be. He gave her sex that she once thought not possible. It was that ridiculously good and satisfying. A little voice in the back of her mind told her she didn't actually love Donnie, she only loved having sex with him. April ignored that little voice and smiled sweetly at Donnie.

"You made me feel real good, Donnie..." she said sexily, her eyes half-lidded. "Really..really..good..." she said slowly, as she kissed him tenderly. The terrapin warrior kissed her back, clutching her close as if she was his life's breath. The smooching lasted quite some time before they stopped. Donnie leaned his forehead against hers, grinning ear to ear. The taste and scent of her was intoxicating to him.

"Yeah, well, you made me feel pretty good too, April..." he replied happily, his heart and loins feeling very pleased. She looked up at him, smiling as well. His tiled speckled green flesh and wrinkled neck were like beautiful artwork to her eyes. When she first met him when the Kraang were trying to kidnap her and her father, April thought he was a tall monstrous freak of nature. Long since had she learned not to be afraid and become used to his appearance. During their friendship, she didn't think of Donnie as handsome, but now...she could see his real beauty.

"Don't be a stranger, Donnie. I'm looking forward to next time you visit. Good night, my sexy sweet mutant." she purred. Donnie couldn't stop smiling as he leapt from her fire escape and acrobatically made it to the rooftop across from her apartment. She blew him a kiss which he 'caught' and he blew a kiss back to her, which she 'caught' as well. Then she closed the curtain that he had given her before. He sighed in an extremely infatuated manner, eyelids half-lidded, before he bolted off, his heart singing and soaring.

As Donnie went home, he felt like he could take on Shredder, the entire Foot clan, and the world even. He was that jubilant and ecstatic. He experienced real sex with the girl of his dreams and she wanted them to have even more next time! Certainly there will be more 'next times' and marriage, then hatchlings, and next he would be a grandfather and then...

He stopped on a rooftop to scream on top of his lungs and punch the sky in victory while jumping for the moon. The Turtle couldn't believe how great this was going. He couldn't feel happier. How he wished he could gloat his shell off at Casey, but that doofus wasn't around much lately since that Gabrielle came around. Good. Donnie doubted Casey would believe him anyway about scoring with April.

Despite Donnie's extreme joy, neither he nor April knew of the Kraang recording device hidden April's bedroom by Timothy. The overweight man had a wireless player provided to him by the Kraang, for whom he was working for. Timothy wanted April for his own special friend, but Donnie had taken over. No matter. The Kraang promised him great power in which to take April and destroy the Turtle.

'Enjoy yourself while you can Donnie...' Timothy thought darkly as he masturbated while listening to the recording of April and Donnie making love. With that new dark curtain in the way, he couldn't spy in like he wanted to and the video on the Kraang recording device got damaged when Timothy accidentally fell on it when he snuck into April's bedroom to plant the bug.

'Just you wait, man... April's gonna be mine and there's nothing you can do about it when I get my powers from the Kraang. Nothing!'

**To Be Continued in Chapter 4! **In-depth reviews are highly appreciated! Please be specific on what you think; if you liked this chapter, say why, how so, etc.** Please ****_please_**** no more "where's the next chapter" type reviews! I beg you, none of those! **_**DO NOT**_** LEAVE 'REVIEWS' ASKING WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OR WHY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, THOSE ARE NOT A REAL REVIEWS!**  
**Keep reading to find out more on the story! Until next time. ^_^**

**Please still take a look at my eBay auctions (remove the spaces in the link below **&amp; **take out the one 'O' in coom****) and consider bidding/buying (if there's no auctions currently, please check back every week or so and/or request custom artwork from me). Thank you!**

**ww w. ebay . coom /sch/cpbunnyart/m. ht ml**


End file.
